


Total Drama Blaineley

by Historyfan15



Series: Total Drama Toons [3]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Making Fiends, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Jungle Book (1967), Total Drama (Cartoon), Winx Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historyfan15/pseuds/Historyfan15
Summary: Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran has taken over the role of host of Total Drama while Chris takes a temporary "vacation." What kind of antics will she put the new batch of contestants from all sorts of backgrounds through? Especially with the title being named after herself?
Relationships: Bagheera/Shere Khan (Jungle Book)
Series: Total Drama Toons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872883
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. New Host, New Show

**Chapter One: New Host, New Show**

[ _ the scene opens up with a beautiful forest view _ ] 

**Blaineley:** HELLO, Total Drama fans! It’s me, your favorite new host: Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran! Now, you might be asking, why isn’t Chris McLean hosting this season? Well, to answer that question, due to an “unfortunate” incident, Chris has been hospitalized for the time being. But, who cares about him, when you’ve got the REAL host right here? Here, thanks to an extensive overhaul, is the newly refurbished Wawanakwa Island. While Chris takes another “vacation”, I’ll be the one putting these contestants through grueling challenges and see just what kind of spicy, juicy drama we can gather from this batch of weirdos. So, get ready to be amazed as this is Total...Drama...BLAINELEY!!!

[ _ cue theme song, the episode continues _ ]

**Blaineley:** Ah, it’s good to finally be in the position as host. Now I get to sit back and relax and watch my little contestants battle it out in the rain, heat and so on. [ _ sees a helicopter coming down _ ] And here they are! For our new contestants, we have Super Snooper and his partner, Blabber Mouse! [ _ sees Snooper tugging at her dress with a magnifying glass _ ]. Uh, what are you doing?

**Snooper:** If you must know, ma’am, my super sleuthin’ mind detected a bit of lint on your outfit. 

**Blabber:** Snoop is an expert in detecting any defect in clothing. 

**Blaineley:** [ _ clears throat _ ] Good to know. Now, just stand over there. [ _ as the two walk away, she shudders _ ] And coming up, we have Mr. Jinks the Cat, Eddy and Trixie Lulamoon!

**Trixie:** I think you meant to say [ _ strike a pose _ ] The Great and Powerful Trixie! 

**Eddy:** Great and powerful, eh? What’s the best you’ve got, card tricks? [ _ laughs until he gets zapped _ ] 

**Mr. Jinks:** [ _ chuckles nervously _ ] Remind me to stay clear of that. 

**Blaineley:** Oooh, we’ve got something going on already, I like it. 

**Trixie:** Hmph, you’d better watch yourself. 

**Eddy:** [ _ grunts _ ] Noted. 

**Amy:** Ugh, move it, “Samey!” Same goes for you! [ _ shoves Peridot out of the way _ ] 

**Peridot:** Hey, watch out, you clod! 

**Sammy:** [ _ sighs _ ] Sorry about that.

**Peridot:** [ _ turns around in surprise _ ] Guh! How did you get over here so quickly?!

**Sammy:** Oh, you’ve probably just encountered Amy. She’s the one with the beauty mark. I’m Sammy, by the way. 

**Blaineley:** Oh, yes. The cheerleader twins, Amy and Samey, are back! Along with Peridot!

**Sammy:** But, my name is-[ _ sighs _ ] 

**Stella:** Aw, don’t look so down. Not when you’ve got me around! Yo, it’s Stella in the house, everyone! 

**Blaineley:** Our little ray of sunshine: Stella! 

**Diaspro:** Ugh, that was by far the most uncomfortable ride I have ever traveled on! 

**Icy:** I’ll say, what are those seats made out of, lead?   
**Blaineley:** And if it isn’t royalty herself, Diaspro and the leader of the Trix, Icy! 

**Icy:** [ _ after looking at the other contestants _ ] Hmm, interesting. I think I can make it work. 

**Vendetta:** Heh! As if any of these people could hold a candle to me! They might as well hand me the briefcase full of money.

**Blaineley:** Hmm, feeling daring, aren’t we, Vendetta?

**Vendetta:** Here is perfect reasoning behind that, I am simply the greatest of the great and I will inevitably come out victorious.

**Shere Khan:** I wouldn’t be so sure about that. You sound like you can’t talk the talk nor walk the walk.

**Vendetta:** What?! How dare you insinuate such a thing?! I will prove you wrong once I crush you!

**Bagheera:** [ _ rolls his eyes _ ] This is going to be a long journey. 

**Blaineley:** And finally, Shere Khan and Bagheera! So nice to have you both here.

**Shere Khan:** Believe me, madame. [ _ with a devious look in his eyes _ ] The pleasure is all mine. 

**Blaineley:** Alright, everyone! Gather ‘round in an orderly fashion and I’ll explain everything!   
[ _ scene cuts to the contestants standing in a group while Blaineley stands in front of them _ ] 

**Blaineley:** What you are standing on is the new and improved Camp Wawanakwa...well, in terms of structure. Because I’m feeling generous, here’s how things are going to work. Just like in the Heroes vs. Villains season, we will be giving the winners of every challenge a trip to the deluxe spa hotel and the unfortunate losers will have to settle for the typical dirty cabins. Every night, the losing team will have to vote off one of their teammates to walk the Dock of Shame and head on home to Loserville; population: you. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Ugh, so this is the kind of budget these things have…[notices the camera still rolling]...this is the confessional where you can express your thoughts, get something off your chest, or snitch on one of your fellow teammates. [ _ whispers _ ] Which I encourage. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Diaspro:** The only reason I came on this show was to prove my superiority and gain something for myself. Maybe once I win this stupid show, I’ll forget all about...them...

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Mr. Jinks:** Those little meeces, Pixie and Dixie, have driven me to my last nerve, saying that there’s no way I’m gonna last on a show like this. So, I bopped ‘em on the heads and told them “by the time I’m done with this show, this cat’s gonna be a millionaire!” Maybe that’ll show those little rodents who’s boss.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Eddy:** Please, I can run circles around this bunch of losers. And when there’s a million dollars involved, [ _ chuckles _ ] they’d better watch their backs. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Amy:** Now that I’m back on the show, I’m gonna show Samey just how it feels to be cheated out through identity theft! Yeah, I didn’t forget about the time where she let me eat that manchineel fruit AND posed as me. This time, I will make her pay for what she did to me!

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Sammy:** [ _ sighs _ ] I know Amy’s probably gonna try everything in her power to get me kicked off, but I was at my limits from the last time I competed. How would you feel if you had a stuck-up, mean twin of yourself to put with for years?! I am NOT gonna let Amy walk all over me!

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** If I call your name, will seven of you please stand to the left? Snooper...Blabber...Jinks...Eddy...Trixie...Peridot and...Amy. 

[ _ the aforementioned seven walk to the left _ ]

**Blaineley:** I officially dub thee...Team Bombshell! 

[ _ a logo of a bomb appears _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Sammy:** What, Amy and I  _ won’t _ be on the same team...oh, you have no idea how good that is to hear.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** The rest of you stand, stand to the right: Shere Khan...Bagheera...Stella...Diaspro...Vendetta...Icy and...Samey. 

[ _ the aforementioned seven walk to the right _ ]

**Blaineley:** From this point on until the merge, you’ll be known as...Team Ammo! 

[ _ a logo of a shotgun appears _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Amy:** [ _ scoffs _ ] Whatever, so what if Samey’s on the other team, she’s just as useless. Perhaps a little push in the right direction is all they need to get rid of her. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Snooper:** Alright, team. As I’m the one who’s Lead Private Eye, I elect myself as team leader.

**Blabber:** Snoop has a real knack for expressing his authority over others, it’s what makes him such a great leader. 

**Amy:** Okay, hold the phone, who said YOU were taking the role of leader. Hello?! I’m a cheerLEADER, the word “leader” is practically in my title! 

**Eddy:** If there’s anything I’d like to say, I think electing Miss Beauty right here as team leader would be the best idea. [ _ winks at her _ ] 

**Amy:** Hah! I’ve already got two votes!

**Snooper:** So have I, sweet cheeks. 

**Amy:** Okay, the rest of you, would you rather have the Sherlock Holmes reject as team leader or Moi? 

**Mr. Jinks:** Snooper.

**Trixie:** Snooper

**Peridot:** Snooper. 

**Snooper:** Well, the votes have it: I’m team leader. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Amy:** Grr! Why they’re letting that...fleabag be team leader over ME is just disgusting to even think about! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Eddy:** Hey, don’t worry about it. Personally, I think you’d make a great team leader, I mean, after me, of course. 

**Amy:** Yeah, I know your little schtick, it’s not gonna work THAT easily on me. 

**Eddy:** [ _ stares dumbfounded _ ] Why do girls always play so hard to get?! 

[ _ scene cuts to the Ammos _ ] 

**Stella:** OMGoodness! That is such a cute outfit you’ve got on, Sammy!

**Sammy:** Oh, this old thing? It’s just my cheerleader out-wait, did you just call me...Sammy?

**Stella:** Well, that is your name, isn’t it? 

**Sammy:** Well, yes. It’s just that...no one really calls me by real name, except my mom. 

**Stella:** For real? That’s just not right. Where’d you get the name “Samey” from?

**Sammy:** Oh, my sister invented the nickname when we were young and ever since then, I’m more known as “Samey” because I look identical to Amy, minus the beauty mark. 

**Stella:** Oh...I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude, I just-

**Sammy:** No, no, it’s fine. I’m just glad you referred to me by my actual name. 

[ _ unbeknownst to the two of them, Icy is watching with an intent eye _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Icy:** So, poor little Samey, Sammy, whatever her name, is, from what I can tell, a fragile case. This just couldn’t get any better. The thing with people like her is that it’s easy to take advantage of their emotions so that it’s easier to gain their trust. And I intend to take that trust for as long as I need her...until she becomes useless to me. [ _ chuckles darkly _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** Okay, my little peons! It’s time for your first challenge: let’s see who can handle the heat by eating...soup! Here’s the deal: I’ll need four volunteers from each team to come on up and drink down incredibly spicy soup, without either reaching for water or spitting it out. The team with the last player standing wins a night at the spa hotel, while the losers send someone home.

[ _ scene cuts to the Bombshells _ ] 

**Eddy:** Leave it to me, ladies. I’ve handled stuff like this back home, so this’ll be a cinch. 

**Snooper:** Being an expert in spices me’self, I volunteer to take part. 

**Blabber:** Since Snoop’s competing, I’m going, too. 

**Trixie:** Hmph, Trixie has handled far greater challenges than this, a simple soup challenge is nothing! 

[ _ scene cuts to the Ammos _ ]

**Sammy:** Um, so I guess I’ll go. I mean, a little soup can’t hurt, can it?

**Stella:** I volunteer as well! 

**Shere Khan:** I’ve handled all sorts of spices that have come across my way, so I shall partake in this endeavor.

**Bagheera:** Since you’re so sure of yourself, I’d like to offer my participation. 

**Blaineley:** Alright, teams! It’s chow time! Will the volunteers please step up to the table?

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Amy:** Pfft! There’s no way Samey’s gonna make it through this challenge. I can’t wait to see the look of her face when she blows it for her whole team.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** Each round, the time will be added by thirty seconds to see who cracks under the heat. [ _ holds a stopwatch in her hand _ ] Ready? Get Set! CHOW! [ _ presses the button _ ]

[ _ the eight contestants start dishing into the soup, most of them doing alright _ ] 

**Blaineley:** TIME! And with all eight players still in the game. Time to amp up the alley, one minute! Get ready, and...CHOW! [ _ presses the button _ ]

[ _ everyone starts eating again, however, Trixie and Blabber start to feel rather hot _ ] 

**Trixie:** Must...not...need...WATER! [ _ grabs her drink _ ]

**Blabber:** I...can’t do it! [ _ grabs his drink _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Oh, two down for the count on Team Bombshell! And...TIME! 

**Trixie:** [ _ sighs _ ] How humiliating.

**Blabber:** [ _ sadly _ ] I’m sorry I let you down, Snoop.

**Snooper:** Hey, chin up, Blab. Not everyone’s destined to handle spices. 

**Blaineley:** Well, that’s two out of the game for Team Bombshell. Who will emerge victorious in today’s challenge? Find out when we return on Total...Drama...Blaineley! 

[ _ the scene cuts to black, the episode continues _ ]

**Blaineley:** We’re back and ready to start the next round! This time, the contestants will have to endure ninety seconds of spicy soup! Better get ready and...CHOW! 

[ _ the remaining six eat, but soon Stella begins to look hot and reaches for her drink _ ]

**Blaineley:** And Stella is out! 

[ _ Sammy tries her best not to look hot, but the spices become too much for her to handle. She reaches her drink _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Followed by Samey! Talk about a turn of events! 

[ _ as Sammy walks dejectedly away from the table, she knows Amy giving her a dirty look, causing her to feel worse _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Sammy:** I hate it when Amy gives me one of those looks. It just makes me feel crummier than I already do. [ _ sighs _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** It’s now a battle of four, two against two! We’re cranking that timer up to two minutes, who will fall this round?! 

**Eddy:** [ _ coughs _ ] Okay, you’re fine, you’re fine. Think about the money, think about the money. 

**Snooper:** [ _ rolls his eyes _ ] Oh, brother. At least learn how to whisper. 

**Eddy:** Oh, shut up, derpy eyes.

**Snooper:** _ Private _ eye. 

**Bagheera:** All this spice is really starting to hurt my throat.

**Shere Khan:** Ah, giving up, are we? Not exactly sportsmanship, is it, Bagheera?

**Bagheera:** Oh, zip it, you. I know you’re not tolerating this because I can see you sweating.

**Shere Khan:** It’s just...rather warm today, isn’t it?   
**Bagheera:** Hmm-mm, sure. 

**Shere Khan:** [ _ grunts _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Contestants, pick up those spoons and get ready to...CHOW! [ _ presses the button _ ] 

[ _ the four remaining contestants dig into their soups, but by now, Eddy and Snooper are looking rather worse for wear _ ] 

**Snooper:** [ _ panting _ ] I...can...do...it…

**Eddy:** GrrrrrraaaaAAHHHHHH! HOT! HOT! WATER! WATER [ _ grabs his drink and chugs it down _ ] 

**Blaineley:** And down goes Eddy! 

[ _ Bagheera’s face is starting to turn red under his fur. But just as he feels about ready to reach for his drink... _ ]

**Snooper:** GAH! I can’t take this! [ _ reaches for his drink _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Oh, and with Snooper out, the Bombshells have no more left on their team! Which means...Team Ammo is today’s winners! 

[ _ Bagheera breathes a sigh of relief as the rest of the members of Team Ammo cheer for their victory. He then notices Shere Khan chugging down his drink as quickly as he can and smirks _ ] 

**Bagheera:** Hot enough for you, Shere Khan?

**Shere Khan:** Oh, shut up. 

**Stella:** YAY, spa hotel tonight! [ _ pulls Sammy into a bear hug which the latter sheepishly returns _ ] 

**Amy:** What was that?! You call yourself team leader, that was by far the most pathetic display I have ever seen in my entire life! ARGH! [ _ kicks a stone and storms furiously away _ ] 

**Jinks:** Yeesh, like, uh, talk about a fiery temper. 

**Eddy:** Hey, don’t mind what that bunch of losers has to say, I’m here for any sort you need, babe. 

**Amy:** Are you now? Well, then...there is something that would be of great help you could do for me. 

[ _ the scene cuts to black, at the Campfire Ceremony _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Welcome, losers! This is where your fate will be decided amongst your peers. And from what I can see, there’s a  _ lot  _ of tension going on here. [ _ chuckles _ ] Tonight, someone of your team is going home on the Boat of Losers, and I gotta say: being the first out will probably suck for one of you. 

**Eddy:** [ _ winks at Amy _ ] Hey, doll-face. Got anyone in particular you’re gunning for?

**Amy:** I know  _ exactly _ who’s getting the boot tonight. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Amy:** After blowing it for the whole team today, there’s no way you’re staying on this island. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Eddy:** Good-bye, sucker.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Snooper:** Someone needs to teach that little brat a little something called “manners.”

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blabber:** I don’t really like speaking ill of people, but that Amy’s a real jerk! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** Alright, the votes are in. Here, on this platter, are marshmallows. As per the usual tradition, if I happen to call out your name, that means you’re safe for another day. So, on with the ceremony: Peridot [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ], Jinks [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ], Blabber [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ], and Trixie [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ]. Amy, Snooper, Eddy. All three of you received a number of votes. 

[ _ Amy snorts, Snooper glances toward both sides and Eddy smirks _ ] 

**Blaineley:** The next contestant safe is...Amy. [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ]

[ _ Amy smirks while Blabber gasps _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Which leaves us with Eddy and Snooper. One of you received more votes than the other. However, the last marshmallow goes to…

..

.

[ _ the scene cuts to Eddy smirking, then cuts to Snooper twiddling with his whiskers, then cuts to Blaineley _ ] 

...Snooper! 

[ _ Snooper breathes a sigh of relief and catches the marshmallow _ ]

**Eddy:** Wait, WHAT?!!! That’s impossible! I demand a recount! 

**Blaineley:** None needed, you got three votes against you. Amy and Snooper only had two each. 

**Eddy:** Well, I ain’t going anywhere, you can’t make me! 

**Chef Hatchet:** Oh, yes you are, fresh meat. 

[ _ Eddy looks behind to see the figure of Chef Hatchet looming over him. He tries to escape, but Chef grabs ahold of him and carries him to the Dock of Shame _ ]

**Eddy:** You can’t do this to me, this is a conspiracy, I tell ya’! I was robbed! That money was supposed to be mine! You’ll be hearing from my law-[ _ gets thrown onto the Boat of Losers _ ] 

[ _ the rest of Team Bombshell watches onward as Blaineley watches with amusement _ ] 

[ _ the Boat of Losers departs with Eddy still shouting _ ] 

**Eddy:** I was robbed, I tell ya’! RRRROOOOBBBBEEEEDDDD! 

**Chef Hatchet:** Shut yo’ face, boy, before I throw you overboard! 

**Peridot:** [ _ after a long pause as the Boat of Losers vanishes out of sight _ ] Well...I will not miss him. 

**Blabber:** [ _ pulls Snooper into a hug _ ] Oh, Snoop! That was a close one! 

**Snooper:** Well, Blab. It’s gonna take a lot more than a diva and screama’ to get rid of this private eye.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Amy:** GRRRR! There goes my chance at an ally, even if he was greasy and his flirting was admittedly rather pathetic! [ _ sighs _ ] No matter, I just need to find a way to get rid of Super Stupid  _ and _ Samey, and I happen to have a few ideas in mind. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** Well, that was certainly some spicy drama there. And who knows what other drama will ensue with this bunch of lunatics? Tune in next time to find out on Total...Drama...Blaineley! 

[ _scene cuts to black as the episode ends_ ]


	2. Friend or Fiend?

**Chapter Two: Friend or Fiend?**

[ _Morning, At Camp Wawanakwa_ ] 

[ _the scene shows Team Ammo at the dining table eating breakfast_ ]

 **Stella:** Okay, that was by far the most relaxing sleep I’ve had in a while. Reminds me of my bed back in Solaria. 

**Sammy:** You know, it must be an honor to be a princess. I can only imagine all the cool things you have, plus your magic powers. It sounds like you’ve got everything goes for you.

 **Stella:** Well, being a royal figure does have it’s perks, but what about you? Surely, you’ve got some stuff to be proud of.

 **Sammy:** Oh, well, I...well, I...I’m a cheerleader? And I’m Amy’s…”support”...? Yeah…

 **Stella:** Sammy, is something wrong? If it’s about what I asked, I didn’t mean to intrude or anything.

 **Sammy:** Oh, no. It’s not that, it’s just...I don’t know why I’m feeling this, but...I feel kinda...bad for what I did to Amy the last time I competed. Does that sound strange to you?

 **Stella:** Well, while your method can be viewed as unorthodox, I can’t say I hold it against you. I mean, I remember when Chimera took my place as princess of Solaria because her evil mother Countess Cassandra turning me into a monster and putting a spell on my dad. It was awful I tell you, but Chimera took vengeance against me out of jealousy, you did it because Amy treated you like crap. In a way, Amy is to you like how Chimera was to me. 

**Sammy:** That’s an...interesting way of putting it. But, look at you. You got to be princess again, once Amy and I returned back home, things went back to normal. It’s like nothing changed from that whole experience. [ _sighs_ ] Maybe it’s best if I just keep my mouth shut. I’ve got nothing of importance to say or display.

 **Stella:** Oh, don’t be like that. From what I can tell, you’re a kind, selfless girl who wants to prove her worth. Don’t let whatever Amy says get you down. You ARE better than her and if no one will agree with that, I will stand by you because I think you’re a great friend, Sammy.

 **Sammy:** What, we’re...friends?

 **Stella:** Totes! I’ll gladly be friends with you if anyone deserves some support around here, it’s you. I wholeheartedly believe that.

 **Sammy:** Wow, I...I don’t know what to say, but...thank you. 

[ _the scene then shifts over to Icy watching the scene with a disgusted look on her_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Icy:** Ugh, all those sappy, positive feelings. [ _mocking_ ] “Oh, I’ll be your best friend forever and ever!” [ _normal voice_ ] If I’m going to get Sammy as an ally, I need to get Princess Sunshine out of the picture.

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Diaspro:** This place is...serviceable, I suppose. [ _grumpily eats her breakfest_ ]

 **Icy:** I say, you’re a sight for sore eyes, aren’t you? 

**Diaspro:** Ugh, what do you care?

 **Icy:** You know, I seem to recall you had a little encounter with an old associate of mine? Going by the name of...Bloom?

 **Diaspro:** Grr, do NOT bring up her name in my presence!

 **Icy:** Whoa, chill out, honey. I totally sympathize with you there. Good thing she’s not here though.

 **Diaspro:** No...but one of her little “friends” is here instead. Especially THAT one. [ _grits her teeth_ ]

 **Icy:** Let’s go somewhere a little more private. [ _takes Diaspro outside_ ] I heard all about what happened between you and your little “fiance.” Such an awful thing Bloom did by stealing him away from you.

 **Diaspro:** That little brat had no right stealing my future away from me! I was going to be queen of Eraklyon, I had been trained in the art of fine etiquette to prepare for my special day, and Sky was going to rule alongside me. But then... _she_ showed up and ruined everything! It’s not fair, Bloom and her little posse get everything handed to them and all I get is humiliation. 

**Icy:** You know, my dear, I sympathize with you. Tell you what, why don’t we make a pact?

 **Diaspro:** A...pact?

 **Icy:** Think of it as...an alliance. You help me and I’ll help you and prevent you from getting voted off. 

**Diaspro:** Well...I wouldn’t mind having an ally. 

**Icy:** So, do we have a deal? [ _pulls her hand out to shake_ ]

 **Diaspro:** Deal. [ _pulls out her hand to shake_ ]

[ _unbeknowst to them, Vendetta is watching them from the window_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Vendetta:** You know, my teammates seem to be forming all kinds of alliances. My response to that: I don’t need any alliance. Why is that? Well, I am simply great and powerful. If I can rule over a town with an iron fist, then I win a stupid game show. They might as well hand the money over to me right now. 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

[ _scene cuts to Team Bombshell outside the cabins_ ] 

**Amy:** Those are by far the most garbage beds I have _ever_ slept on! 

**Peridot:** I really hate to admit it, but you do have a point. I’m surprised these things can even be called beds. 

**Trixie:** [ _groans_ ] The Great and Powerful Trixie shouldn’t have to sleep in such quarters. 

**Jinks:** Ugh, I never thought I’d say it, but I’d prefer to be woken up by those miserable meeces than sleep on those beds.

 **Blabber:** [ _sighs_ ] If only we could get into that spa hotel…

 **Snooper:** Au contraire, Blab. All we need to do is win the next challenge and we’ll be golden.

 **Blabber:** Gosh, Snoop. It’s no wonder you’re team leader. You always know what to say.

 **Amy:** Um, loud cough of interruption, in case you forgot, I’m standing right here!

 **Blabber:** Well, I don’t see how you’d make a good leader in any sense. 

**Snooper:** The ayes have it, lady. 

**Amy:** [ _growls_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Amy:** I have GOT to get into that spa hotel, get rid of Stupid Snooper, and get rid of my dumb sister. It’s time to start playing rough and I’m not gonna give Samey the satisfaction of being in the winner’s seat. 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Loudspeaker:** Attention, contestants! Meet me up by the campfire pit for the first part of today’s challenge! 

[ _the thirteen contestants are seen gathered by the campfire pit_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Right then, today’s challenge will be divided into two parts; first a race to the center of the forest and second where the next part of the challenge will be revealed. 

**Amy:** You may have won yesterday, Samy, but you’d better get ready to eat my dust.

 **Stella:** Whatever you say, “Lamey.”

 **Sammy:** Lamey? [ _snickers before descending into full-blown laughter_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Sammy:** [ _trying to hold in her laughter_ ] Lamey? Why didn’t I ever think of that? That is so priceless!

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Amy:** Why, that little bi-

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Ready? Set? GO! [ _blows air horn_ ] 

[ _the contestants run off into the forest_ ] 

**Amy:** [ _shoves Stella and Sammy aside_ ] Out of my way, losers!

 **Stella:** Hey! 

[ _as Icy and Diaspro run, they suddenly stop by a mud puddle. Icy notices Snooper coming her way and smirks_ ] 

**Icy:** [ _elbows Diaspro_ ] Watch this. [ _casts a blast of magic that forms a patch of ice before the puddle_ ] 

[ _Snooper slips on the ice and falls face-first into the mud_ ]

 **Icy:** [ _mocking tone_ ] Oh my goodness, are you alright…[ _normal tone_ ]...actually, I really don’t care. [ _runs off with Diaspro as the two chuckle_ ]

 **Blabber:** [ _stops_ ] Snoop! Are you okay?!

 **Snooper:** [ _sips out a clod of mud_ ] That ice queen tripped me up on purpose. Nevermind. [ _picks himself up and brushes himself off_ ] We can still win this shindig. 

[ _scene cuts to Bagheera and Shere Khan_ ] 

**Shere Khan:** You know, considering that we are the only males on this team, I was suggesting a sort of...alliance between the two of us. 

**Bagheera:** That may be true, but considering how long I’ve known you for, there’s bound to be a catch.

 **Shere Khan:** [ _chuckles_ ] You know me too well. The catch is that I need your complete and absolute trust in that you don’t vote for me at any elimination ceremony or consult with anyone else behind my back. 

**Bagheera:** Well, I tend to be a man of my word…[ _sighs_ ]...alright, you’ve got yourself a deal. 

**Shere Khan:** Hmm, perfect. 

[ _scene cuts to Trixie, Peridot, and Jinks_ ] 

**Jinks:** And that’s the story about how I showed those miserable meeces whose boss. 

**Trixie:** Hmm, not as impressive as the time Trixie scored big ones at the Canterlot Casino.

 **Peridot:** Oh, please. None of those stories can match up to the time I called Yellow Diamond a clod, right to her face!

 **Trixie:** Oooooh, talk about sticking it to the big ones, girl! 

**Peridot:** [ _sighs_ ] It was truly a momentous occasion. 

**Jinks:** Man, you get to stick it up to a giant on the first go and I have two little bothering me non-stop. Just what am I missing?! 

**Peridot:** I mean, I could take care of those things you call “meeces.” 

**Trixie:** Wait, there’s the finish line!

 **Jinks:** Make like meeces and run! 

[ _the scene cuts to the contestants running towards the finish line, with Amy and Sammy leading the charge_ ] 

**Blaineley:** And the first team to cross the finish line is...

 **Amy:** Not today, sister! [ _elbows Sammy in the face_ ]

 **Stella:** [ _gasps_ ] Oh, no, you don’t! [ _pulls ahead of Amy crosses first_ ]

 **Blaineley:** ...Team Ammo!

 **Amy:** [ _panting_ ] Grr…[ _falls to the ground in exhaustion_ ] 

**Sammy:** [ _sighs sadly_ ] 

**Stella:** Sammy, are you okay?!

 **Sammy:** Yeah...I’m fine.

 **Blaineley:** While the team catch a breather, we’ll reveal the next part of the challenge after the break!

[ _scene cuts to black, the episode continues_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Now, for the next part of the challenge, we will be doing something that I’m sure you’re all familiar with...musical chairs!

[ _scene cuts to a set of twelve chairs_ ] 

**Amy:** Ugh, what are we, first graders? 

**Blaineley:** Here’s how it’s going to work, every time the music stops, the person who doesn’t have a chair to sit on will have to do a challenge selected by me pulling names out of a hat. For every challenge your teammates complete, you will earn a point. Since Team Ammo got here first, they win a point for their team. 

[ _a large scoreboard shows Team Ammo scoring a point_ ]

 **Blaineley:** However, if you don’t complete the dare or refuse to do it, your team’s score will be deducted. First team with the most points wins the game.

[ _the contestants get ready in their positions_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Everybody ready? And...GO! [ _presses a button on a radio that plays a tune_ ]

[ _the contestants begin walking around the chairs_ ]

[ _the music stops_ ]

[ _the contestants scramble for a chair and all are seated...except for Jinks_ ]

 **Jinks:** [ _groans_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Jinks, your challenge is…[pulls a strip of paper from the hat]...to say something nice about Pixie and Dixie!

 **Jinks:** [ _sweatdrops_ ] Oh, for crying out loud! [ _clears throat_ ] Uh, Pixie and Dixie are...they…they...wear nice clothes?

 **Blaineley:** Point goes to Team Bombshell!

[ _the scoreboard shows Team Bombshell earning a point_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Jinks:** [ _slaps himself across the face_ ] Bad mouth, bad! [ _slaps himself again_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

[ _the music plays again as the contestants walk around the chairs_ ]

[ _the music stops_ ]

[ _the contestants scramble for a chair and all are seated...except for Sammy_ ]

 **Blaineley:** Samey, your challenge is…[ _pulls a strip of paper from the hat_ ]...to sing on stage in front of everyone!

 **Sammy:** [ _gulps nervously_ ] 

[ _scene cuts to Sammy standing on a stage with a microphone and everyone watching from the bleachers_ ]

 **Sammy:** [ _nervously grips the mic_ ] Um…[ _clears throat_ ]

[ _Stella gives her an encouraging thumbs-up while Amy gives her a dirty look_ ]

[ _Sammy tries to find her voice, but then she begins to imagine a large crowd staring right at her_ ] 

**Sammy:** I...I...I can’t do it…

 **Blaineley:** Oooh, and Samey brings the score down 1-0!

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Amy:** [ _chuckles_ ] OMG, that was so pathetic. There’s no way she’s gonna bluff her way out of that one.

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Sammy:** [ _sniffles_ ] I’m so embarrassed. That was so weak…[ _cries a few small tears_ ]

 **Stella:** Hey, don’t worry. Everyone gets stage fright every once in a while.

 **Diaspro:** Hmph! Only if they’re losers like her.

 **Sammy:** [ _sighs sadly_ ]

[ _scene then begins a montage_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Stand on a tightrope for 10 seconds! 

[ _scene shows Bagheera struggling to hold his balance on a tightrope_ ]

[ _the scoreboard shows 1-1_ ]

 **Blaineley:** Get electrocuted by an electric eel! Beautify a bear!

[ _scene shows a split-screen showing Blabber and Stella doing their challenges_ ]

[ _the scoreboard shows 2-2_ ]

 **Blaineley:** Drink a glass of spoiled milk!

[ _scene shows Trixie trying to take a sip, but refuses_ ]

[ _the scoreboard shows 1-2_ ]

 **Blaineley:** Snag the cheese off a mousetrap! Eat worms! 

[ _scene shows Snooper completing his challenge, but Diaspro refusing her’s_ ] 

[ _the scoreboard shows 2-1_ ]

[ _the scoreboard shows 4-4_ ]

 **Blaineley:** Alright, it’s down to the girls in green! Peridot, if you get the final dare and don’t complete it, your team gets sent back to the elimination center! Vendetta, if you complete the final dare, Team Ammo wins again! 

**Vendetta:** [ _chuckles_ ] You’re looking a little square today, prepared to lose to me?

 **Peridot:** As if! I can take anything this challenge throws at me! 

[ _the music starts up and the two begin to walk around the chair_ ]

[ _the music stops and Peridot is the first one to sit on the chair_ ]

 **Blaineley:** Vendetta, your challenge is...[ _pulls a strip of paper from the hat_ ]...to sit in a pen of cute, fluffy kittens for two minutes.

 **Vendetta:** [ _gasps_ ] C-Cute f-fluffy...kittens? [ _stares at the pen of kittens and her vision begins to blur as Charlotte’s face appears on the kittens_ ] AAAAHHH! NO! Get it away from me! I cannot stand being next to something so...horrifying!

 **Blaineley:** Ooooh, and that brings down another point from Team Ammo!

[ _the scoreboard shows 4-3_ ]

 **Blaineley:** Which means...Team Bombshell wins the challenge!

[ _the members of Team Bombshell cheer_ ]

 **Amy:** YES! Suck it, Samey! Enjoy being voted off! [ _laughs as she walks away_ ]

 **Sammy:** [ _looks guiltily down at the ground_ ]

[ _scene cuts to black, at the Campfire Ceremony_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Talk about an embarrassing way to go, eh? Some of you look particularly on edge tonight, as you probably should be. Because someone of your team is getting the boot tonight.

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Vendetta:** Well, at least my team will make the right choice by getting rid of the weakling.

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Sammy:** That was awful. I can’t believe I just froze up like that…[ _sighs sadly_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Icy:** Sammy’s a weakling, but Vendetta’s an annoying weakling. I think I know who I’d keep.

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Alright, the following members of Team Ammo are safe: Bagheera [ _catches the marshmallow_ ], Shere Khan [ _catches the marshmallow_ ], Icy [ _catches the marshmallow_ ], Diaspro [ _catches the marshmallow_ ], and Stella [ _catches the marshmallow_ ]. Samey, Vendetta. One of you is going home tonight. The member of Team Ammo safe iiiiisssss…

…

..

.

[scene cuts to Vendetta looking confident, then cuts to Sammy looking worried, then cuts to Blaineley]

...Samey! 

**Sammy:** [ _breathes a sigh of relief and catches the marshmallow_ ]

 **Vendetta:** WHAT?! You kept the weakling over me?! This is unacceptable! [ _gets carried away by Chef Hatchet still rambling_ ] This is a conspiracy! I was bamboozled! Cheated! Tricked! You’ll be sorry you ever-[ _gets thrown onto the Boat of Losers_ ]-I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!

[ _the Boat of Losers departs_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Wow, talk about another sore loser. Who else is destined to meet their demise? Find out right here on Total...Drama...Blaineley! 

[ _scene cuts to black as the episode ends_ ]


	3. Rock n' Rule

**Chapter Three: Rock n’ Rule**

[ _ Morning, Camp Wawanakwa _ ]

[ _ scene shows Sammy sitting on the steps of the cabin with a downcast expression on her face _ ]

**Stella:** [ _ off-screen _ ] Hey, something the matter?

**Sammy:** Huh? Oh, it’s just you, Stella.

**Stella:** I notice that look in your eye, c’mon, tell me what’s bugging you?

**Sammy:** Oh, it’s nothing, really.

**Stella:** Sammy...it’s alright, I won’t judge.

**Sammy:** It’s just that…[sighs]...I really blew it yesterday. I just don’t know what I happened. I froze up and imagined all these people staring at me and Amy...oh, that just so embarrassing. 

**Stella:** A little stage fright isn’t anything to be ashamed about. 

**Sammy:** But when your entire team is counting on you not to screw up and you do it anyway, it’s just…[sighs]...sometimes I feel like I’m just the spare twin to Amy. 

**Stella:** Oh, c’mon, Sammy. Let’s not talk about her. Let’s talk about you and how much of a great friend you are. If you let Amy say get to you, then you’re letting her win. Don’t let her win, Sammy. I know you’ve got it in you to rise up to the occasion and show her what you’re made of. You’re not the spare twin, you’re the  _ better _ twin.

**Sammy:** [ _ sighs _ ] You know, Stella. You’re one of the few people that I’ve ever been able to have a nice conversation with.

**Stella:** Hey, any girl who’s going through some stuff like that deserves my sympathy and you’re a very special girl, Sammy. Just believe in it. 

[ _ Sammy smiles contentedly _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Sammy:** The last time I was this comfortable with talking with someone else was Jasmine. It’s really nice to have someone like Stella to talk to. I mean, I would have never thought I’d ever get to talk to a real-life princess. Maybe I  _ can _ prove that I’m better than Amy.

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the interior of the spa hotel where Team Bombshell are seated for breakfast _ ]

**Jinks:** Now THIS is living like a king! A cat could get used to luxury like this.

**Trixie:** I concur. The beds in this hotel are amongst the most comfortable I’ve ever slept in.

**Peridot:** I got up at 5:00 to watch the doves being released. Oh, it was beautiful. 

**Blabber:** This is some of the best bacon and eggs I’ve ever had. What do you think, Snoop?

**Snooper:** Simple, my dear, Blab. This place is paradise and if we keep winning challenges, we can dine like this all season.

**Amy:** [ _ sighs _ ] This is the life, a comfortable night’s rest, delicious breakfast, and best of all, Samey has to settle for the loser cabins. [ _ chuckles _ ] Rather fitting if you ask me. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Amy:** It’s only a matter of time before Samey gets the boot anyway. That way, I can cruise my way to victory and win the million dollars. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Loudspeaker:** Listen up, peons! Meet me in the center of the forest to discuss today’s challenge.

[ _ scene cuts to the contestants walking in the forest _ ]

**Diaspro:** Those beds should be deemed illegal! That was by far the worst experience I have ever had in a cabin!

**Icy:** And the state of those things is just appalling. They really went in hard on making the losers feel like...ugh! 

**Blaineley:** Why, hello there, my dears. Who’s ready for another day of exhaustion and pain while I sit by and watch you maul each other?

**Bagheera:** [ _ scoffs _ ] Honestly, no tact.

**Blaineley:** Today’s challenge is simple, you’ll be competing in the [ _ strings a few notes on a guitar _ ] Rock n’ Roll Bio-Pick! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Trixie:** Rock n’ Roll is my jam, alright! With Trixie’s expertise, this challenge will be a cinch to win.

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Shere Khan:** There are several things that I can’t tolerate: failure is one of them. Someone obnoxiously stringing notes on a guitar and calling it music is another one. [ _ groans _ ] This is going to give me a massive headache. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Stella:** You know, if Musa was here, this would totally be up her alley. Luckily, I myself know how to put on a show.

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Sammy:** [ _ sighs _ ] Not another stage challenge, I’m still recovering from the embarrassment of the last one.

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Any good rock n’ roll bio-pick starts from a kid with humble beginnings, drawn into the seemingly glam world of rock music. After overcoming enormous hardship, the kid gets a break and makes it GINORMOUS! Kid’s then drawn into a scandalous world of stuff that is probably too mature to talk about in front of some of you. Things like dangerous addictions, multiple divorces, the occasional night in the joint and an untimely death while sitting on a toilet.

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Bagheera:** Okay, imagery that I didn’t need in my head is now in my head…[sighs]...that woman is just too much.

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Blaineley:** A few things that any certifiable rock god needs to know that I can’t talk about need to know how to rock out on the guitar, work the paparazzi and trash a hotel room. The first team to win the most points wins the challenge and the losing team will be sending someone home. For the first part of the challenge, meet me at the amphitheater in ten minutes. But first, let me give you all some nice herbal tea to help calm your nerves before you go out on stage. 

[Chef Hatchet passes out twelve cups of tea to the contestants one by one. They all drink the tea and immediately start to feel the effects]

**Sammy:** Wow, this tea actually works. [ _ yawns _ ] I’m starting to...feel so...relaxed…

**Jinks:** I couldn’t…[ _ yawns _ ]...feel more relaxed...even if I tried…

**Stella:** [ _ yawns _ ] Time to go...to...the...theater…[ _ falls to the ground _ ]

[ _ soon, all the contestants are shown lying on the ground fallen asleep _ ]

[ _ the scene shows the sun rising higher up in the air _ ]

[ _ Sammy wakes up feeling rather groggy _ ]

**Sammy:** [ _ groans _ ] What happened?

**Stella:** [ _ yawns _ ] Is naptime over?

**Sammy:** [ _ gasps _ ] Oh my God, we’re late! We need to get to the theater!

[ _ Sammy’s cry awakens the other contestants and they all rush toward the theater _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to the contestants arriving at the theater with Blaineley looking on with an annoyed expression on her face _ ]

**Blaineley:** Tsk, tsk, tsk, I say ten minutes, you all give me three hours.

**Peridot:** Ugh, no thanks to the tea you gave us!

**Blaineley:** Well, I do have my reasons. First step to becoming a rock legend is to show up late for your own show.

**Icy:** [ _ facepalms _ ] Now she tells us.

**Blaineley:** For your first challenge, you’re gonna be rockin’ it out on the guitar! Since I’m guessing none of you have actually played the guitar and can actually read, you’ll be playing a guitar-shape peripheral. The notes will be represented by colored notes on the screen, which corresponds to your guitar. You will play simultaneously, during which you’ll be eliminated. Every time you play a note incorrectly, the guitar will give you a shock.

**Sammy:** [ _ gulps _ ] So, essentially, electrocution?

**Blaineley:** That works, too. [ _ chuckles _ ] Rest assured, you’ll live, although you’ll probably never be able to play the piano again.

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Diaspro:** Okay, I am not by any means a rock star, let alone have I ever come close to playing a guitar. This could not get any worse! Oh, wait. I’m at risk for electrocution. IT JUST GOT WORSE! ARGH!

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Blaineley:** ARE YOU ALL READY TO ROCK?!

**Trixie:** Challenge accepted! Trixie’s performance will blow everyone else’s out of the water!

**Blaineley:** And...ROCK ON!

[ _ the music starts to play with the guitar on the screen showing which colors are glowing. The contestants ready their guitars in anticipation _ ]

[ _ Snooper and Blabber rock it out by shuffling through the stage...until they both fall off _ ]

**Blaineley:** OOH! That’s two down! Ten to go!

[ _ Diaspro struggles to play her guitar and gets shocked, followed by Sammy. Amy laughs at her misfortune until she gets shocked herself _ ]

**Blaineley:** Five down, seven to go!

[ _ Shere Khan and Bagheera try their best to play their guitars, but ultimately end up getting shocked. Jinks and Peridot suddenly play a wrong note and both get shocked _ ]

Blaineley: Only three left! Who’s gonna make it out?!

[ _ just as soon as she says that, Stella gets shocked by her guitar. It turns into an all-out session between Trixie and Icy rocking it out. Suddenly, out of a burst of adrenaline, Trixie smashes her guitar on the stage _ ]

**Blaineley:** Oooooh, and Trixie finishes it off with the classic smashing of the guitar on stage! However, the winner is, drum roll, please...

[ _ Chef Hatchet plays on the drums _ ]

...Trixie!

**Trixie:** Oh, why, thank you! Trixie knew she had it in her!

**Icy:** WHAT?! How is that fair?! 

**Blaineley:** While you both played with style, Trixie’s style was a little more impressive. And her closing was just PERFECT. 

[ _ Icy furiously throws her guitar onto the stage and storms off, grumbling to herself _ ]

**Blaineley:** We’ll be right back after Icy cools down from being a sore loser so that we can move on to the next part of the challenge. [ _ chuckles _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to black, the episode continues _ ]

[ _ scene shows a set with a red carpet and a crowd of “people” flashing cameras _ ]

**Blaineley:** Welcome back, to the Rock n’ Roll Bio-pick of Total Drama Blaineley! Now, in order to become a true rock immortal, you must know how to work the paparazzi. First part of the second challenge is an obstacle course of fans, photons, groupies, and autograph hounds. You’ll start at the beginning of the red carpet, walk up the carpet, past the obstacles and finally backstage. One team will win, the other team will be celebrity roadkill. Trixie, for winning the first challenge, you get our backstage pass, so you’ll start halfway.

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Trixie:** Even as a filly, I knew that someday, a large group of people would worship me. I knew.

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Stella:** If there’s one thing I know, it’s paparazzi. Being the princess of Solaria has given me many years of practice. Yep, I’ve got this challenge in the bag. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Okay, Amy! You’re up first and...GO!

[ _ Amy begins her run on the red carpet _ ]

**Blaineley:** [ _ off-screen _ ] Amy’s on the move! But paparazzi! Quick maneuvering! Autograph hound, will she sign?! She will, nice move! Ooh, the tricky part! Cam fame attack! Will she make it? Amy executes the smile and duck, a difficult combo! Followed by a back-handed wave to the groupie! And a clean swag bag grab, nice! No cannapay for this celebritay! Final obstacle, the FEDS!

**Amy:** Do you know who I am?!

**Blaineley:** Spoken with an A-list attitude! Nice moves and good call grabbing the swag. Lucky for you, you get to keep what’s inside, my autobiography, Volume I.

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Amy:** Now that I’ve completed my bit, it’s gonna be tough for those losers to beat! I’ve got swag and I know it!

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Trixie, you’re up! Remember, you get to skip half the red carpet and...GO! 

[ _ Trixie begins her run _ ]

**Blaineley:** Tricky cam fame attack! Trixie smiles for the camera! Next up...she signs the autograph like a true celebrity! Givin’ it a smug smile to the groupie! Races past the sandwichs and...zaps the bouncer! Ouch! And she makes it to the end! What a rockstar! Next!

[ _ scene shows a montage of the other contestants running the red carpet with various results _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to Stella strolling down the red carpet when the cameras start to flash. She gives off various poses. She then signs the autograph and hugs the groupie. She then picks up the tote bag and pulls out a shirt with Blaineley’s face on it and throws it to the groupie. The tray of sandwiches appears and she takes one. Finally, she approaches the bouncer and gives him and kiss on the cheek and makes it to the end _ ]

**Blaineley:** And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for! The photographic evidence! Let’s see your best shots, shall we? Amy and Icy ducked, Shere Khan and Bagheera blocked, Diaspro and Peridot frowned, Jinksey and Samey tripped, Snooper and Blabber slipped, Trixie smiled, and Stella posed. Which means we have a winner...Stella! 

[ _ Stella lets out a cheer and high-fives Sammy _ ]

**Amy:** Oh, come on! 

**Blaineley:** As a result, Stella wins an advance in the next challenge and the scores for both teams are now 1-all!

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Amy:** This is NOT fair! I cannot let Samey  _ and _ Stella put me back in the losers’ square! I’ll do whatever it takes to win the next challenge!

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to a set of a hotel room _ ]

**Blaineley:** Finally, the ultimate rockstar challenge: trashing the hotel room. You’ve got thirty seconds on the clock, with Stella getting an additional ten for having won the previous part of the challenge. Aaaaaand...GO!

[ _ scene shows the contestants destroying various parts of the set, then it cuts to Amy in a fit of rage destroying anything she can, even going as far as to tear the walls down _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Jinks:** Jeez, since when did that girl get, like uh, so aggressive?

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ scene shows Amy throwing a couch in Stella and Sammy’s direction _ ]

**Sammy:** Hit the deck!

[ _ the couch lands as they jump away _ ]

**Blaineley:** And time! Stella, you now have an additional ten seconds. Go!

[ _ just then, the final wall collapses behind them _ ]

**Blaineley:** I see your predicament. Thanks to Amy, there’s nothing left to destroy, which means...Amy wins it for Team Bombshell for today’s winners!

**Amy:** Yes! Take that, Samey and Princess Sunshine!

**Blaineley:** As for Team Ammo, you gotta decide which member’s getting booted from the band.

[ _ scene cuts to Icy and Diaspro talking behind the loser cabins _ ]

**Diaspro:** So, what’s the plan, Icy?

**Icy:** Why it’s rather simple, we get rid of the Princess of Solaria and add Samey to our little group.

**Diaspro:** But why her? She’s nothing special.

**Icy:** She’s a fragile case, and she’s gonna need all the help she can get. So we’ll keep her in our little group to control the votes, and when we don’t need her anymore, we’ll cut her loose.

**Shere Khan:** [ _ clears throat _ ] Ladies. I do believe I could be of assistance.

**Icy:** Oh, really? How do you reckon, tiger?

**Shere Khan:** Even with me voting with you two, the most you’ll forge is a tie. However, Bagheera can be persuaded, I feel. 

**Icy:** Hmm, so your vote plus ours plus his gives us...four. If you can do this, I’ll promise you a spot in our alliance.

**Shere Khan:** [ _ chortles _ ] Believe me, the pleasure is all mine. [ _ sees Bagheera in the distance and walks over to him _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Shere Khan:** What she doesn’t know is that soon, I’ll be the one in control of this game and no one is going to stop me. [ _ chuckles darkly _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Shere Khan:** Ah, Bagheera. A word, please?   
**Bagheera:** And just what do you want, Shere Khan?   
**Shere Khan:** A minor thing, really. The discussion of tonight’s vote. Here’s the rundown…[ _ whispers the rest in his ear _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to black, at the Campfire Ceremony _ ]

**Blaineley:** Ah, what a day in the life of showbiz. However, another member of Team Ammo’s gotta go. Let’s see who’s walking the Dock of Shame tonight.

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Bagheera:** I know this will probably come back to bite me in the future, but I feel it’s only natural.

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Alright, the following players are safe: Samey [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ], Bagheera [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ], Shere Khan [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ], and Diaspro [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ]. Which leaves Stella and Icy as the bottom two. One of you is getting a one-way ticket out of here. The last marshmallow of the night goes to…

...

..

.

[ _ scene cuts to Stella with a confident look on her face, then it cuts to Icy with a smug look on her face, then it cuts to Blaineley _ ]

Icy!

[ _ Stella and Sammy gasp as Icy catches the marshmallow _ ]

**Icy:** Tough luck, princess. Can’t say I’ll miss you.

**Stella:** [ _ with a dejected look on her, sighs _ ] I guess it’s my time to go, I suppose.

**Sammy:** Wait! Please, I’m sorry I didn’t try harder to prevent this! I don’t know what I’m gonna-

**Stella:** Sammy, don’t worry. I’ll be fine. But promise me this, that you’ll never give up and fight straight through to the end and not let Amy get the better of you. I believe in you, Sammy and I know you’re gonna do great things.

**Sammy:** [ _ with tears in her eyes _ ] Alright, I promise...for you. [ _ hugs Stella who returns the gesture _ ]

**Chef:** C’mon, wrap it up! Princess’ got an emergency escort outta here! 

[ _ scene cuts to Stella departing on the Boat of Losers, waving Sammy off. Sammy waves back, albeit with tears in her eyes. The scene then shifts over to Icy watching with a devious grin _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Icy:** Now that Stella’s out of the game, Samey’s ripe for the picking. It’s only a matter of time before one by one, they’ll all go down, except for me, with a million dollars in cash. [ _ chuckles darkly _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Well, talk about a depressing goodbye to one of our most fashionable contestants. Eleven players remain, but who’s next on the chopping block? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Blaineley!

[ _ scene cuts to black as the episode ends _ ]


	4. Super Sleuthin' Minds Think Alike

**Chapter Four: Super Sleuthin’ Minds Think Alike**

[ _Morning, Camp Wawanakwa_ ] 

[ _scene shows Sammy on the steps of the loser cabins with a look of sadness on her face_ ] 

**Sammy:** [ _sighs_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Sammy:** Now that Stella’s out of the game, I have no idea who I’m gonna be able to turn to for help. I mean, I don’t have many options, so I might as well try to get on the others’ good side in the hopes that they don’t vote me off. In case you didn’t see, I’m definitely what they’d call an outlier. 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

[ _at that moment, Icy comes to sit on the steps next to Sammy, with her most innocent tone possible_ ] 

**Icy:** Why, hello. Sleep well? 

**Sammy:** Huh? Oh...yeah, s-sure, I-I guess. [ _chuckles nervously_ ] 

**Icy:** You know, I was thinking, you know how there’s three girls on this team and only two guys?

 **Sammy:** [ _carefully_ ] Yeeeeah…?

 **Icy:** Well, what do you say to the proposal of an all-girls alliance? You, me, and Diaspro. Just until the teams merge.

 **Sammy:** Well...theoretically, it doesn’t sound too bad of an idea...but one thing I wanna know straightforward: if I do join this alliance of yours, you will trust me like I’ll be able to try you, correct?

 **Icy:** Very well, you have my word that trust will be a key part of this alliance. [ _puts her hand to shake_ ] Deal?

 **Sammy:** [ _hesistantly puts her hand out to shake_ ]...Deal…

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Sammy:** [ _sighs_ ] I really hope I didn’t jinx myself by doing this. 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Icy:** Every team has a weak link. As the only qualified to be team leader, it’s my job to find that link and manipulate it into doing whatever I want. Like I’ve said before, Samey’s a fragile sort and with her being the outlier to the rest of us, she’s gonna need all the help she can get. So, yeah, I’ll keep her around for a little while, but when the time comes...well, I’m sure you all can guess the outcome. [ _chuckles darkly_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

[ _at the moment, Chef Hatchet approaches the cabin carrying a silver platter_ ] 

**Chef:** Stand at attention, maggots! Breakfast fo’ the losers! 

[ _Bagheera, Shere Khan, Diaspro rush outside from their respective quarters as Chef tosses out tacos with scrambled egg in them_ ] 

**Diaspro:** Hey, watch it! 

**Icy:** [ _spits_ ] There’s eggshells in this...thing! 

**Sammy:** [ _sighs_ ] Only Chef would add eggshells in a breakfast taco. 

[ _a little later, Chef goes to pound on the door of the spa hotel_ ]

 **Chef:** Ya’ll betta’ come out here soon ‘cause today’s challenge is out to start! 

[ _this causes Team Bombshell to hurry outside_ ] 

**Amy:** Um, excuse me, but what is so important that you had to-

 **Chef:** [ _as a large monitor is placed into position by an intern_ ] Hush up, girly, all will be explained shortly! 

[ _the monitor then turns on, revealing Blaineley inside a monitor room_ ]

 **Blaineley:** I hope you all had a filling breakfast, it was _so_ delis. I was practically on _Cloud Nine_ , I could have had a _dozen_ of them. [ _chuckles_ ] But, enough about breakfast, it’s time to _eighty-six_ this combination...I mean, conversation. As of now, I’m gonna relax in a nice _safe_ and secure place and get ready for today’s challenge. You’re probably wondering what the challenge could possibly be, that information shall remain a mystery until you find me. Hopefully, you’ll _clue_ in and track me down. But, in the meantime, I’m gonna _crack_ open a soda and relax. See ya’! 

[ _the monitor turns off_ ] 

**Blabber:** Did you hear that, Snoop? She said she was in a safe and secure place. 

**Snooper:** I did happen to hear so, Blab. Which is given me a good idea as to what da’ challenge is gonna be. 

**Jinks:** Erm, just one question though, where would we find a safe and secure place? Isn’t that a tad vague of a description?

 **Peridot:** My guess is that she purposely made it sound vague just to mess with us. Any place could be “safe and secure” according to her description. 

**Trixie:** Hold on, I specifically heard her say something about combinations and “cracking.” If you put those two together…

 **Sammy:** Does that mean Blaineley’s inside-

 **Amy:** Inside a safe! I said it first! Me! 

**Sammy:** [ _groans_ ] 

**Bagheera:** But, if she’s inside a safe, where would we happen to find such a thing?

 **Shere Khan:** Hmmm, my best bet would be to start at the amphitheater. 

[ _scene cuts to the contestants all gathered at the amphitheater where, indeed, a large safe is stationed_ ] 

**Icy:** Huh, not bad, Shere Khan. 

**Amy:** So, how exactly are we supposed to crack open this thing? 

**Shere Khan:** Well, if you were listening closely, the hostess clearly said “combination” [ _begins to fiddle with the lock_ ], right after she talked about Cloud _Nine_. 

**Sammy:** And she could have had-

 **Amy:** -a dozen breakfast burritos! And then she said “eighty-six”! Hey, why are you unlocking the safe? Move over! [ _tries to push the tiger out of the way, but ends up getting a paw covering her face, her protests muffled_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Shere Khan:** In situations where you have to deal with annoying little brats, it’s best to find a way to keep them quiet and I have my methods. Could I be a little more extreme? Yes, I could have, but I didn’t…[ _smirks, extending his claws out_ ]...but I could have. 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

[ _as Shere Khan finally unlocks the safe door, a flash of light reveals Blaineley in a detective’s uniform_ ] 

**Blaineley:** [ _with an English accent_ ] I thank you chaps for freeing me of the confines of that safe. 

**Amy:** Hold on a minute, I call foul here! We were all after the same safe and _they_ just so happened to get you out first! 

**Peridot:** As much as it pains me to say to it, I have to agree with her. Wouldn’t this be putting us at an unfair advantage?

 **Blaineley:** Elementary, my dear peons. Seeing as Shere Khan was the first one to take the initiative, that’s how Team Ammo won the first part of the challenge. Maybe try being a little more swift next time. [ _stuffs the pipe she’s “smoking” into her mouth_ ] 

**Amy:** EW! 

**Blaineley:** [ _with her normal voice_ ] What, it’s chewing tobacco. 

**Sammy:** Ugh! 

**Blaineley:** Nah, just kidding, it’s black licorice. 

[ _the contestants of both teams give out various cries of disgust_ ]   
**Blaineley:** Yeah...you’re right…[ _spits out the licorice_ ]...that stuff’s disgusting! Now it’s time to move on to the next part of the challenge. Today’s topic is about... _mystery_. Tonight, you will all meet me back at the amphitheater where there will be a train waiting for you. But first, I’ll require full fingerprints and DNA samples from each competitor. So, each of the competitors has to gather evidence from any one of the other competitors. 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Amy:** Okay, just for the record, if we lose this challenge, it is absolutely, positively _not_ my fault. I mean, I was the only one to take the initiative, instead of one of those dorky detectives...mmm, that gives me an idea.

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Snooper:** Now, this right here is my kind of challenge. I was wonderin’ when we would start gettin’ some real action. 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Blabber:** It’s almost like this challenge was made for me and Snoop. Being detectives ourselves for all these years, there’s no way we can lose. 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

[ _scene cuts to a montage of the contestants finding ways to extract any sort of DNA from their comrades. Amy from Sammy, Sammy from Peridot, Shere Khan from Bagheera, Icy from Jinks, Jinks from Diaspro, Diaspro from Snooper, Bagheera from Blabber, Peridot from Icy, Snooper from Icy, Blabber from Amy. Scene then shows the contestants at the amphitheater where a makeshift train and carriages are waiting for the contestants to board. Blaineley comes across with a box to collect all the samples of DNA from the contestants_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Alright then, my little detectives, now that we’ve got everything, all aboard! 

[ _the trains whistles and proceeds to move. The scene cuts to the inside of one of the carriages where the contestants are getting seated. Blaineley comes up to Amy, pulls up her hand, smears it in hand, then stamps it onto a piece of paper_ ] 

**Amy:** Hey! What gives?!

 **Blaineley:** Regulation to ride the train, ma’am. 

[ _Chef Hatchet then comes out pushing a buffet cart_ ]

 **Blaineley:** Welcome aboard the 7:30 to Funville. Let the party begin! 

[ _just then, the lights of the carriage flicker off, causing the contestants to cry out in shock_ ]

 **Diaspro:** AAAAH!   
**Jinks:** Who turned off the lights?! 

**Trixie:** I can’t see! 

**Bagheera:** Good lord! 

**Blaineley:** Wait, you can’t kill the hostess! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! 

[ _the lights suddenly flicker back on_ ] 

**Amy:** [ _sighs_ ] That’s more like-AAAAAAAHHHHH! 

[ _scene shifts over to a pale looking body of Blaineley lying on the floor_ ] 

**Diaspro:** Oh...my...she’s...she’s…

 **Sammy:** S-She’s not...you know...right? 

**Amy:** If you’re so sure, you give her CPR! 

**Sammy:** [ _looks down at the body with nervous eyes_ ] W-Well, I...um…

 **Snooper:** [ _clears his throat_ ] If it’s no problem with you, Miss Samey, I’ll take over from here. 

**Icy:** Um, yeah. I highly doubt she’d want cat tongue in her mouth. Samey, you do it. 

[ _Sammy nervously crouches down to Blaineley’s body and gives her three large breathes of air before picking up her arm to examine her pulse_ ] 

**Sammy:** Um, guys...still no pulse…

 **Diaspro:** [ _nervously_ ] So, um...what do we do?! 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Diaspro:** I get that this is a reality show, but that body looked so real, it almost had me thinking that she actually could have been murdered...they wouldn’t go that far, right...right…? [ _clenches onto her body as she shivers_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

[ _scene cuts to black, the episode continues_ ] 

**Trixie:** What are we gonna do?!

 **Peridot:** We’re all gonna die! 

**Jinks:** I don’t do well with dying! 

**Shere Khan:** Well, perhaps if you spent less time squealing like little children and actually acted like grown adults, perhaps we could actually figure out a way to solve this mystery. 

**Bagheera:** Well, I happen to have an idea myself: we should call upon the engineer for aid by using the phone at the end of the carriage. 

**Snooper:** I’m on it! [ _picks up the phone_ ] Yello, this is Super Snooper speakin’...hello...hello? Okay...it appears nobody’s answerin’. 

**Blabber:** You don’t think the engineer is...you know…

 **Icy:** Okay, first of all, is everyone really that gullible? Of course, Blaineley just happens to croak right in front of us and we can’t reach anyone? She’s probably not even dead! 

**Shere Khan:** Not to mention, I guarantee the crew is just shaking the carriages and the window view is a holographic projection. Essentially, this is all make-believe. 

**Sammy:** Well, just in case, I’m gonna draw Blaineley’s outline like they do in those types of movies. [ _uses a piece of chalk to mark Blaineley’s outline_ ] There, that should do it. 

**Snooper:** You know, I propose that we’s narrow it down to who looks the most guilty. And I know a good place to start…[ _eyes Shere Khan and Icy_ ]

 **Icy:** Oh, please. If I wanted to murder someone, you would have at least heard something that sounded like sharp ice, but in this case, I can say with full certainty that I am not the culprit. 

**Shere Khan:** Additionally, murdering someone when there is a crowd pleasant isn’t exactly my forte. If I was going to murder someone, I’d be more secretive about it. 

**Blabber:** So, if it wasn’t you two, then maybe…[ _looks toward Trixie and Peridot_ ] 

**Peridot:** Okay, first of all, the only time I tried to “murder” someone was ages ago when I was still working for Yellow Diamond. You seriously wouldn’t think I’d do something so...grim, now, would you?

 **Trixie:** Personally, the Great and Powerful Trixie is offended that you would even suggest that she would do such a thing. 

**Sammy:** Wait, I found something! A piece of light-colored hair. [ _holds it up for everyone to see_ ]

 **Amy:** Well, I’d say that pretty much answers the question that was on everyone’s mind: Samey was the one who murdered Blaineley, that hair color matches hers.

 **Jinks:** Except like, uh, doesn’t it match yours because you know, you’re twins?

 **Sammy:** Also, what’s that? [ _goes to pick up a napkin from the floor, covered in black marks_ ] As I recall, you were the only one to have black on your hands before the murder happened.

 **Amy:** Wait, what?! That was because Blaineley put it on me before it happened! 

**Sammy:** Which leads me to believe, with the hair strip and the black on your hands, I come to the conclusion that...Amy is the murderer! 

[ _at that moment, a party horn blows off-screen as Blaineley walks through the door, looking as if nothing happened_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Well, that’s game, everyone! I got you all good with the rubber body of myself, didn’t I? For solving the mystery of the murder, I declare Samey wins it for Team Ammo! 

[ _the members of Team Ammo all give various sounds of approval at their accomplishment while Sammy smiles brightly_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Sammy:** I can’t believe it! I actually won my team the challenge! If I can keep this up, there’s a possibility that I’ll be safe from getting the boot. I just need to stay on their good side. Also, the fact I was right about Amy being the culprit just felt _so_ good.

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Team Bombshell, what can I say, sucks to be you right now. The elimination ceremony will take place in one hour. See you then. [ _walks away_ ] 

**Blabber:** [ _sighs sadly_ ] Imagine that; we finally get a challenge that involves solving a crime and we blew it. 

**Snooper:** [ _pats his mouse partner on the back_ ] Not to worry, Blab. We’ll get ‘em next time. 

[ _as the cat and mouse duo walk away, Amy watches them intently_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Amy:** Am I upset we lost the challenge? Yes. Am I upset that _Samey_ was the one who won the challenge? Pfft, yes. However, this loss has given me an idea of how I can turn the vote in my favor. 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

[ _scene cuts to Trixie, Peridot, and Jinks conversing outside the loser cabins when Amy walks up to them_ ]

 **Amy:** Heeeeeey, teamies…[ _upon noticing the odd looks, she clears her throat_ ]...okay, I’ll make this as simple as possible. I know that you all probably don’t like me, but hear me out. Don’t you think it’s a little odd how the two detectives on the team ultimately failed at winning the challenge today? 

[ _the three other members look at each other cautiously_ ] 

**Jinks:** Well...yeah...I suppose-

 **Amy:** Not to mention how tight they are. Makes you wonder how much they’ll be capable of if both made it past the merge. You all could be a rather precarious situation when you least expect it, especially if they manage to get Team Ammo on their side. 

**Peridot:** Well, there’s...that to consider…

 **Trixie:** Hmmm, I hate to say it, but you’ve got a point. 

**Amy:** So, I was thinking we get rid of one of them tonight so that the one who stays will be more reliant on us for help. And as for the one who I think we should get rid of…

[ _scene cuts to black, at the Campfire Ceremony_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Team Bombshell, welcome back to the elimination ceremony. You know, it’s a tad ironic. Your team has the two detectives and yet you failed the challenge. Yikes, that’s gotta hurt. But, it is what it is. Now, time to vote. 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Amy:** Let’s see how well you’ll be able to cope when your oh so precious partner isn’t there for you. 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Jinks:** Personally, if I’m gonna keep either Snooper or Blabber on this team, I think I know which one I’d choose. 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Alright, the votes are in. The following players are safe: Jinks [ _catches the marshmallow_ ], Peridot [ _catches the marshmallow_ ], Trixie [ _catches the marshmallow_ ], and Snooper [ _catches the marshmallow_ ]. Amy, Blabber. One of you is going home tonight. Amy, you seem more interested in being a pain than helping your teammates. [ _Amy rolls her eyes_ ] And Blabber, I still say it’s ironic how you and Snooper failed in winning your team a challenge that was based on your occupation. [ _Blabber looks down at the ground_ ] Without further ado, the final marshmallow goes to…

…

..

.

[ _scene cuts to Blabber with an anxious expression on his face, then cuts to Amy with an unamused expression on her face, then cuts to Blaineley_ ] 

...Amy! 

[ _Amy catches the marshmallow with a smug look on her face_ ]

 **Snooper and Blabber:** [ _gasp_ ] 

**Blabber:** Me? Why me?

 **Snooper:** I can’t believe you’s would do this! Givin’ Blab the boot over her!

 **Amy:** Oh, grow up, why don’t you? You’re one to talk considering you didn’t win us the challenge. 

**Blabber:** [ _sighs sadly and stands up, but first goes up to Snooper_ ] Snoop...I’m gonna miss you...win this one for us…

 **Snooper:** [ _as a tear escapes from his eye, proceeds to hug his partner_ ] Don’t worry, Blab...I will…

[ _scene cuts to Blabber on the Boat of Losers as it departs with his former teammates watching onward, Snooper waving to him as another tear escapes his eye, Jinks, Peridot, and Trixie watching with guilty expressions, and Amy watching with an indifferent expression_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Talk about another departure that just tugs at the heartstrings. Four down, ten to go. Who’s next to take an unfortunate trip on the Boat of Losers? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Blaineley!

[ _scene cuts to black as the episode ends_ ] 


	5. Trix Up My Sleeve

**Chapter Five: Trix Up My Sleeve**

[ _Morning, Camp Wawanakwa_ ] 

[ _scene shows the interior of the spa hotel where Team Ammo is in the dining table eating breakfast_ ] 

**Shere Khan:** [ _sighs_ ] It feels so good to be back where we rightfully belong. From now on, I say that it’d be best that we avoid any chance of ending up back in those disgusting cabins as much as possible. 

**Bagheera:** Hmmm, I can concur with that sentiment. After all, everything about those cabins just reeks of filth. 

**Diaspro:** Ugh, you can say that again. I am a figure of royalty, I shouldn’t have to be subjected to such primitive conditions. I can imagine those peasants are probably miserable in those... _things_. 

[ _scene cuts to the interior of the girls’ side of the loser cabins_ ] 

**Trixie:** [ _gets out of bed with a groan_ ] Trixie was particularly enjoying what that spa hotel had to offer. And now it’s back to ratty old beds. 

**Peridot:** Indeed, those hotel beds were among the softest I’ve ever laid on…[ _sighs blissfully_ ] 

**Trixie:** Not to mention the service was top of the line. And that masseuse…[ _sighs blissfully_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Amy:** UGH! Back in those stanky cabins thanks to Samey! She should be eating gruel right about now, not eating bacon and eggs inside the hotel. She’s just trying to mess with me, and I will not sit back and be made a fool out of! On the plus, however, I _did_ manage to get rid of one of the dorky detectives. So hopefully, I can at least keep the vote on my side in case we lose again. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the interior of the males’ side of the loser cabins where Jinks is seen rising out of bed to stretch when he sees Snooper on the other side of the room with a downcast expression_ ]

 **Jinks:** Uh, you’re like, not still bitter about what happened last night, are you?

 **Snooper:** [ _deadpan_ ] I dunno, you tell me. 

**Jinks:** [ _sighs_ ] Look, man. I’m sorry about gettin’ Blab kicked off, but we’ve currently got a bigger issue at hand.

 **Snooper:** And what exactly that’d be? 

**Jinks:** There’s now three girls to only two guys on our team. We gotta do something to make sure that the next time we lose, neither of us gets the boot. After all, cats gotta stick together.

 **Snooper:** Hmmm...I suppose you’s makes a good point. But pray tell, how would we get an extra vote on our side?   
**Jinks:** Well, as much as it pains me to say this,... _Amy_ might be our only shot. 

**Snooper:** And what makes you think she’ll vote with us, let alone why I should vote with her?

 **Jinks:** From what I’ve seen with Trixie and Peridot, they’re tight with one another, so it’s clear they won’t vote against each other. Between you, me and in the situation Amy stays off their bad side, you’ll most likely be the one on the chopping block. 

**Snooper:** Well…[ _sighs_ ] I suppose you have me there. Alright then, [ _pulls out his hand to shake_ ] I accept this cats’ alliance. 

**Jinks:** [ _puts out his hand to shake_ ] A pleasure doing business with you. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Jinks:** As much as I like Trixie and Peridot, I gotta think about my own survival as well. After all, in this game, it’s survival of the fittest and I intend to be the fittest.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Loudspeaker:** Alright, campers! Enough beauty sleep! Time to show us what you’re made of!

[ _scene cuts to the amphitheater as both teams take a seat on opposite bleachers. As Sammy takes a seat, she notices Amy giving her a dirty look. At first she winces...but then, feeling a little daring, just shrugs at her and takes a seat, causing the mean twin’s mouth to gap and then bitterly take a seat next to Snooper_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Sammy:** I dunno what got into me there, but something about turning a blind eye to Amy just feels so satisfying. And considering how I won the challenge for my team yesterday, it’s given me a boost of confidence that says “yeah, I _can_ do it.” 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Blaineley:** Alright, settle down, everyone! Now, today’s challenge is a personal favorite of mine; a talent contest!

[ _the members of both teams start to murmur in approval and eagerness_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Each team has eight hours to pick three of their most talented campers. These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle, anything goes as long as it’s legal. You’ll be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ, VJ and rap legend; Grand Master Chef! Who will show his approval via the Chef-o-meter. [ _a dial with ten squares and Chef’s face on the circle appears above Blaineley’s head_ ] The team that loses will send one unlucky chum home tonight. Good luck! 

[ _scene cuts to Amy standing in front of her team at the cabins_ ]

 **Amy:** Okay, people. We need talent for tonight and we need it soon. So, I will be the judge of deciding who’s going on-stage. 

**Trixie:** [ _clears throat_ ] Excuse me, but given how I’m pretty much a pro in this business, surely I should be the one who decides who will be participating. After all, my magic show will be sure to blow everyone away with amazement at the Grrrrreat and Powerful Trrrrrixe! [ _strikes a pose as her horn sparks out a burst of magic_ ] 

**Amy:** [ _stares at her awkwardly for a few seconds...then shakes her head and sighs reluctantly_ ] Fine, you can be the judge of this competition. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Amy:** Under normal circumstances, I would have fought Trixie for the position as judge. However, if I’m going to stay on the team’s good side, I’ll let her have her moment. Not to mention, in the scenario that we lose tonight’s challenge, I can say with full certainty that she is gone. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Icy standing in front of her team near the outside of the messhall_ ] 

**Icy:** Now then, I’m sure you all have some sort of talent to offer for tonight’s show. So, let’s start off with...Samey. 

**Sammy:** [ _suddenly feels a bit tense as she feels everyone’s eyes on her_ ] Um, well...cheerleading is something I do...but I’ve always done it with Amy, and no doubt she’ll be doing it for tonight’s show. Sooooo, maybe I’ll sit this one out, you know, so that it doesn’t look like I’m copying her. [ _chuckles nervously_ ] 

**Icy:** Hmmm…[ _stares pensively at Sammy_ ]...alright then. You can sit out this round. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Icy:** Samey’s just lucky she had a semi-decent excuse to get out of this. And seeing as she did win us the challenge yesterday, I’ll cut her some slack... _this time_. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts back to Team Bombshell as Jinks shows off his talent_ ] 

**Jinks:** [ _holds up a wind-up mouse_ ] This right here is a miserable little meece. [ _sets it on the ground and pulls out a mallet_ ] And this is what I do to them. [ _as soon as the mouse starts moving, Jinks chases it, swinging his mallet down at any chance he can get until he finally manages to squash the mouse into little bits_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Amy:** I’m legit on a team full of morons. Seriously? He calls _that_ a talent? No wonder he has such a hard time catching mice, he sucks at it with a capital “S!”

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts back to Team Ammo as they watch Diaspro emulating walking down the stage as she shows off her dress and jewelry in the same way a runaway model would as music plays from a radio to set the tone_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Diaspro:** What can I say? Beauty comes naturally to me. I have no doubt that my performance will simply wow the audience tonight. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts back to Team Bombshell as Amy finishes up her cheerleading routine_ ]

 **Amy:** Hah! And that’s how it’s done! 

**Trixie:** Hmm, not bad. Okay, you’re in, along with Peridot’s solo, and my great and powerful magic show. With my finishing act, I can safely assure everyone that tonight, we’ll go out as champions! [ _lets off a spark of magic from her horn for emphasis_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Trixie:** You might be wondering why I want to be the last act of the show. The answer is simple, my act will be the piece de resistance of the night. Tonight, everyone will stare in awe at the awesomeness that is the Grrrreat and Powerful Trrrrrixie!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts back to Team Ammo where Bagheera is reciting poetry to the team_ ]

 **Bagheera:** So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.

[ _the members of Team Ammo give various nods and sounds of approval, particularly Shere Khan_ ] 

**Shere Khan:** You know, if I may give my take on it, I say that Bagheera should be allowed to perform tonight. 

**Icy:** [ _shrugs_ ] Meh, I can live with that. So Diaspro, Bagheera, and I will go up on stage tonight in exactly that order. Until then, you’re all dismissed.

[ _as the girls begin to walk away, Shere Khan stops Bagheera in his tracks_ ]

 **Shere Khan:** You know, I don’t say this often about other people, but I must say, you’ve really got a knack for poetry, especially with your...delivery~

 **Bagheera:** [ _feels a tinge of surprise at the comment, but shrugs it off_ ] Well, I appreciate the gesture. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Bagheera:** Now if only he could show that side of him more often. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to black, the episode continues_ ] 

[ _scene cuts to the evening as Blaineley sets foot on stage while the contestants of both teams watch onward from the bleachers_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Welcome to the Total Drama Blaineley Talent Extravaganza! Where six contestants will off their moxy and desperately try not to humiliate themselves. First up for Team Bombshell, it’s Peridot and her guitar solo! 

[ _the members of Team Bombshells, barring Amy who manages only a small clap, cheer for Peridot as she steps onto the stage with her guitar_ ] 

**Peridot:** [ _clears throat_ ] For my act, I’m going to sing to you all a tune that I feel quite a few of you will recognize...[ _begins to string the guitar as she begins to sing_ ] 

♩We, are the Crystal Gems,

We’ll always save the day,

And if you think we can’t,

We’ll always find a way ♩ 

♩That’s why the people of this world,

Believe in, 

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl

And Peridot! ♩ 

[ _a round of applause is heard throughout the audience_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Rather fitting choice of music, I must say. [ _looks up at the dial_ ] And it seems Grand Master Chef agrees with a ranking of six!

 **Peridot:** [ _runs down the stage toward her team_ ] Haha! I did it! Six points!

 **Amy:** [ _with a forced smile_ ] Yeah, that’s...great news…

 **Blaineley:** For Team Ammo, make some noise for the royalty herself...Diaspro! 

[ _a smooth and spunky beat is heard as Diaspro strolls along the stage, showing off her curves and jewelry to the audience. She even transforms into her fairy form to give off a spectacle with her powers_ ]

 **Blaineley:** Oooooh, talk about style! Let’s see what Grand Master Chef thinks…[ _looks up at the dial to reveal a five_ ]...oh, just slightly below Peridot. 

[ _Diaspro’s face contorts into a blank stare as her eye twitches_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Diaspro:** I spend the entire afternoon practicing that routine and I score lower than that green goblin?! Ugh, that Chef just no taste is all! 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _Diaspro huffily takes a seat at the bleachers_ ] 

**Sammy:** Um, if it’s any consolation, I think you looked really nice up there...

 **Diaspro:** [ _raises a brow at the nice twin...and then looks away_ ] Hmph.

 **Blaineley:** Next up for Bombshell, we have Amy! 

[ _Amy walks haughtily up the stage and faces the audience. A preppy and funky beat is heard as she starts to pose and chant_ ] 

**Amy:** ♩ Total Drama is the best show on TV;

And all of us compete to win a case full of money! ♩ 

♩ One, two, three;

My name’s Amy ♩ 

♩ Four, five, six;

Team Ammo will break like sticks! ♩ 

♩ If they believe that they are strong;

Well, guess what? They’re so dang wrong! ♩ 

♩ Goooooooo, Bombshell! ♩ 

[ _a small round of applause is heard throughout the audience_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Well, an interesting display from Amy…[ _looks up at the dial_ ]...and it looks like we’ve got ourselves another six! 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Amy:** Did I seriously just get put at the same ranking as...Peridot? Ugh! 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Blaineley:** Next up from Ammo will be...Bagheera!

[ _the black panther steps onto the stage and clears his throat before speaking_ ] 

**Bagheera:** Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer’s lease hath all too short a date:

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimm’d;

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance, or nature’s changing course, untrimm’d;

But thy eternal summer shall not fade

Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st;

Nor shall Death brag thou wander’st in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou grow’st;

So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,

So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.

[ _the audience gives a round of applause as the panther finishes, Shere Khan in particular looking rather impressed_ ] 

**Blaineley:** My, my, Bagheera, you do have a way with words…[ _looks up at the dial_ ]...and with a score of seven points, I believe Grand Master Chef agrees with that sentiment. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Shere Khan:** There’s something about the beauty of poetry that I feel tends to get overlooked. And I believe I’ve found more than just Bagheera’s sense of poetry to be...well, beautiful~

  
[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _when she sees no one is looking, Icy secretly widdles her fingers in the direction of the stage. A part of the stage is soon covered in invisible ice_ ] 

**Peridot:** Good luck out there, Trixie!

 **Trixie:** Haha, the Great and Powerful Trixie doesn’t need luck! She’s going to blow this performance right out the water! 

**Blaineley:** And now for the final act of Team Bombshell, please welcome...The Great and Powerful Trixie! 

[ _a round of applause is heard throughout the audience as smoke encases the stage_ ] 

**Trixie:** [ _as she slowly steps through the fog_ ] Fans of Total Drama...people from all over the world...prepare to stare in amazement at the Grrrrreat and Powerful Trrrix-YAAAAAAAAAAAH!

[ _Trixie steps onto the ice and slides across the stage, sparking out a burst of magic mid-introduction. The burst strikes one of the supports holding the stage lights, causing it to fall down and crash onto the stage as everyone watches the scene with shock. Trixie, having fallen off the stage and onto the grass, stares up at the audience, looking dazed and surprised_ ] 

**Trixie:** Did I...win…?

 **Blaineley:** [ _winces at the spectacle_ ] Ooooooh, talk about ouch…[ _looks up at the dial_ ]...and it appears to have taken a toll on your performance ranking with Grand Master Chef with only two points...sorry…

[ _Trixie sighs dejectedly and returns to her seat in embarrassment_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Icy:** [ _chuckles_ ] The old invisible ice trick. A favorite of mine. Looks like the “Great and Powerful Trixie” isn’t all she’s cracked up to be. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Blaineley:** Well, with the stage now back up to working order, our final act for the night will be Icy from Ammo! 

[ _a mystical tune is heard as Icy walks onto the stage and starts to perform different tricks with her magic. Giving off swirls, shapes, sculptures, she then lifts herself up into the air and gently makes it snow down onto the ground as she lowers herself to the ground. The audience gives out a round of applause_ ] 

**Blaineley:** OOOOOOH, what a finisher to end on! [ _looks up at the dial_ ] And with a score of eight points, bringing the score 14-20, Team Ammo wins the talent contest! 

[ _as Icy walks back to her team’s bleachers, Diaspro cheers as Shere Khan and Bagheera murmur their approval. Sammy cheers at first as well, but then looks toward Team Bombshell’s bleachers and sees the dejected look on Trixie’s face and her face contorts into a downcast expression. Bagheera looks down at the nice twin with a curious brow and then looks in the direction she’s gazing at and sees the discontent members of Team Bombshell, causing his face to fall_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Sammy:** You know, something about seeing Trixie all sad like this made me think that...did we really deserve this victory? And why do I have the feeling that...something doesn’t feel right? 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Bagheera:** Looking back on it, something feels...off about the way that magician caused the accident early. The way she slipped off the stage makes it look like she slipped on...wait a minute...of course, I knew there was something fishy about that incident! 

[ _scene cuts to black, at the Campfire Ceremony_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Congratulations on a night of entertainment, Team Bombshell. Singing, dancing, magic, art, etc. However, it is time to decide which one of you is going home tonight. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Amy:** Two in a row, whoever would have thought?

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Blaineley:** The following players are safe for another day: Amy [ _catches the marshmallow_ ], Peridot [ _catches the marshmallow_ ], and Jinks [ _catches the marshmallow_ ]. Which leaves Snooper and Trixie. [ _the feline and unicorn in question glance at each other_ ] Without further ado, the final marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

..

.

[ _scene cuts to Trixie with an anxious expression on her face, then cuts to Snooper with a similar expression on his face, then cuts to Blaineley_ ]

...Snooper!

[ _Snooper catches the marshmallow_ ] 

[ _Trixie sighs sadly and stands up_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Trixie on the Boat of Losers as her former teammates watch onward_ ] 

**Peridot:** So long, Trixie! And don’t worry, you’re still great and powerful in my eyes! 

**Trixie:** [ _looks up with a small smile_ ] Well...at least I gained something out of this experience…

[ _the Boat of Losers disappears from sight_ ]

 **Blaineley:** And as we say goodbye to the island’s magician, we’re down to nine. What kind of surprises lay in store for our remaining contestants? Find out right here on Total...Drama...Blaineley!

[ _scene cuts to black as the episode ends_ ] 


	6. One Million Buck, B.C.

**Chapter Six: One Million Bucks, B.C** .

[ _ Morning, Camp Wawanakwa _ ]

[ _ scene shows the interior of the spa hotel where Team Ammo is gathered for breakfast _ ]    
**Diaspro:** I happen to enjoy winning. We’ve won three victories in a row and I intend that we keep this river flowing. 

**Icy:** I concur. The sooner we win the next challenge, the hostess will have to announce the merge at some point. I mean, realistically speaking, we  _ are _ the superior team. 

**Shere Khan:** That I can agree on. In terms of size and strength, I believe that we’re in the right position for all five of us to make it to the merge. 

[ _ Sammy notices Bagheera walking to the door and leaving _ ]

**Sammy:** Um, I’m gonna go catch some fresh air. [ _ as she walks off, Icy watches her intently _ ] 

[ _ Sammy exits the spa hotel and notices Bagheera sitting on the steps. Cautiously, she approaches him and tries her best not to sound awkward _ ] 

**Sammy:** Uh...hi...Bagheera...lovely morning, isn’t it?

**Bagheera:** Hmm...indeed...actually, now that you’re here, I want to discuss something with you.

**Sammy:** About what?

**Bagheera:** Last night during the talent contest. I noticed the way you were looking at the other team as they left and I couldn’t help but share your sentiments. 

**Sammy:** Oh, yeah...that…

**Bagheera:** I also have good reason to believe that our win from last night wasn’t entirely genuine. After all, don’t you find it a bit odd that at the last act, Trixie just so happened to slip off the stage as if she stepped on ice? 

**Sammy:** Looking back on it...yeah, that is strange...you don’t think that-

**Bagheera:** Yes, I do think that. Icy deliberately sabotaged the last act of the night for Team Bombshell. Now, I’m not saying I’m ungrateful for the win, but I personally don’t do well with cheating. 

**Sammy:** Well, in that case, what do you suppose we do? 

**Bagheera:** In the meantime, I’d suggest we lay low. The less suspicious we look, the less of a chance either of us will have at her turning the tables on us. In fact, I’ve already devised a plan to turn the tables on her the next time we head to the elimination ceremony. 

**Sammy:** Really? What did you have in mind? 

[ _ Bagheera whispers the rest of the plan in Sammy’s ear _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Sammy:** You know, Bagheera doesn’t seem too bad of a person to be around. He seems trustworthy enough, which is more than can be said for the rest of the members on my team. The only reason I haven’t questioned anything that Icy does or says is because I’m kinda devoid of magical powers to avoid getting turned into a human popsicle…uh, don’t tell her I said that.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Bagheera:** If I can get Sammy on my side, with enough luck I can hopefully convince Shere Khan to vote alongside me. The key to success in this game is making decisions and it is in my best interest that I keep my head above water in case Icy tries anything suspicious. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to Amy grumpily walking out of the loser cabins and watches the spa hotel enviously _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Amy:** We have lost three challenges to Team Ammo’s two.  _ Three  _ to  _ two _ ! ARGH! Why does my team suck so much?! Samey should be on this loser team, not me! I could be dining on gourmet food right about now, but instead, I have to settle for the disgusting gruel that chef cooks for us. But rest assured, I am  _ not _ losing four times in a row. That spa hotel is mine!

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene shows the rest of Team Bombshell sitting down on the steps of the cabin as Amy stands in front of them _ ]

**Amy:** Okay, listen up, everyone! We are down four to the Ammo’s five! If we don’t start picking up the slack, we will be in serious danger when it comes to the merge! So, whatever the challenge is today, I want all of you to bring your A-game, got it?! 

[ _ Snooper, Jinks, and Peridot all murmur sounds of agreement _ ] 

[ _ at that moment, a loud horn echoes throughout the island as everyone looks around in surprise _ ] __

**Loudspeaker:** Rise and shine, everyone! It’s time to get your butts in gears and head on over to the center of the forest where today’s challenge awaits you! 

[ _ scene cuts to the contestants arriving at the center of the forest where they see the landscape to look like that from a prehistoric era. Scene cuts to Blaineley wearing a leopard dress in a similar fashion to that of fitting the setting _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Welcome to the Paleolithic Era, ladies and gentlemen, back before even manners were a thing, today’s challenge is sure to bring out your more  _ primal _ instincts. Cave people in prehistoric flicks do two things: make fire and use tools made of bones. Here are your costumes, get into character, people! 

[ _ scene cuts to the nine contestants dressed up in prehistoric clothing, the males wearing loincloths and the females wearing fur coats _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Hello, cast. Nice to see you all decked out for the competition and might I say, you all look pre-hysterical.

**Shere Khan:** [ _ to Bagheera _ ] You know, as incriminating as it is to wear our kinds’ fur like this, I must say, you don’t look half bad in leopard skin.

**Bagheera:** Oh, is that so? I didn’t know my outfit was  _ arousing _ to you. 

**Icy:** Hey, lovebirds. Mind keeping that junk somewhere I  _ don’t _ have to hear it?

**Jinks:** Like, uh, I’m not so sure I’m comfortable wearing another cat’s fur on my body. It’s givin’ me the willies. 

**Snooper:** From one cat to another, I can agrees with ya’. 

**Blaineley:** Chef! The tools for the first stone age challenge, please! 

**Chef:** [ _ as he passes out rocks to the contestants one by one _ ] Here’s ya’ rocks. 

**Blaineley:** First team to collect the hidden firewood and use the  _ flint _ stones to make fire earns something to help ‘em in the second challenge. Ready...set...go!!!

[ _ the members of both teams scatter around _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to Bagheera and Shere Khan finding several pieces of wood and hurrying to their team’s firepit. It then cuts to Snooper and Jinks also finding several pieces of wood, only to find a pair of woolly beavers right next to them. The two felines run off in fright to evade the enormous beavers. Peridot is then seen approaching a bush to find some wood, unaware that Diaspro is heading toward the same bush in the opposite direction. When both females finally meet up with each other, they try to play tug-of-war to grab the pieces of wood from each other _ ]

**Peridot:** Let go! I saw it first!

**Diaspro:** I’m royalty! So you can back off! 

**Peridot:** No, you back off! 

**Diaspro:** You back off! 

[ _ the two women then wrestle each other to the ground. Icy notices the commotion and rolls her eyes as she carries her pieces of wood to the firepit _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the two teams at their respective firepits as they try to light their flames _ ]

**Amy:** Ugh, I hate that the only thing I can use are these stupid rocks! 

**Blaineley:** Wouldn’t be in the prehistoric times if I let you use a lighter, now would I? 

**Amy:** Grrrrr…[ _ notices Sammy trying to get her flame going and sneers _ ]...at least we know  _ someone _ won’t be getting the fire started.

**Sammy:** Hey, I’m trying, okay?! And you’re not doing so hot either! 

**Amy:** [ _ as she aggressively rubs her flintstones together _ ] Grrrr! Just you wait, Samey! 

**Sammy:** [ _ as she rubs her flintstones together with more aggression _ ] My name...is not...SAMEY! 

[ _ the sparks from Sammy’s flintstones make contact with the wood, causing it to burn _ ] 

**Sammy:** Yes! 

[ _ the members of Team Ammo give various sounds of approval as Amy’s mouth gaps open _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Team Ammo wins the first challenge!

**Amy:** ARGH! [ _ throws down the flintstones and storms off _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Things are really heating up, but will Amy be able to cool down before the next part of the challenge? Find out when we come back.

[ _ scene cuts to black, the episode continues _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Alright, time for the second part of today’s challenge. But first, Team Ammo will get their rewards for winning the previous challenge. Also, given the odd number of players we have here, one of you will be sitting out. Samey, as a bonus for winning your team the fire-starting challenge, you get to sit out and watch the carnage. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Sammy:** It really does feel nice to win and be able to watch the fireworks, and by fireworks, I mean Amy getting annoyed over the fact that I’m one-upping her.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** Chef, weapons please!

[ _ Chef passes out four large bones to Bagheera, Shere Khan, Icy, and Diaspro. He then passes out four small bones to Amy, Snooper, Peridot, and Jinks _ ]

**Amy:** Um, excuse me?! Why do we get these crappy small bones while we get big ones?!

**Blaineley:** Because big bones are for winners only. Last time I checked, you weren’t one of them. 

**Jinks:** How are we supposed to defend ourselves with these things though? The other team’s bones are twice this size!

**Blaineley:** That’s something you’re gonna have to figure out on your own...right over there!

[ _ scene cuts to two columns standing over a pit of fake tar _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Each player that knocks his or her opponent off the column and into that fake bubbling tar pit scores a point for their team. To the tar pits!

[ _ scene cuts to Peridot and Icy each standing on a column _ ]

**Peridot:** Seriously? I’m supposed to fight her with  _ this _ inferior weapon?!

**Icy:** Heh, maybe if you didn’t suck so much, you’d have something you could actually defend yourself with.

**Peridot:** Excuse me?! I’ll have you know for a fact that I-

[ _ just then, a loud horn echoes throughout the area, causing Peridot to lean forward and collide with Icy on her column, knocking the witch off her own column and into the “tar pits” _ ]

**Peridot:** [ _ as she picks herself up _ ] Ha! And that’s how I roll!

**Blaineley:** First point goes to Bombshell!

**Icy:** [ _ now covered in fake tar _ ] Hey, don’t just stand there and be useless, someone get me out of here!

**Blaineley:** Next up, we have Snooper and Shere Khan!

[ _ scene cuts to Snooper and Shere Khan each standing on a column _ ]

**Shere Khan:** I’m sure you realize just how out-witted you are. There’s no way you’re going to succeed in this challenge.

**Snooper:** Listen here, posh guy. If there’s one thing a Private Eye ain’t, it’s a quitter. So I ain’t going anywhere. 

**Shere Khan:** Oh, really? Well, maybe  _ this _ will change your mind. [ _ rams his bone into the smaller cat, knocking him off with ease and causing Snooper to fall into the fake tar pits _ ] Hmph, barely put up a fight. 

**Snooper:** [ _ groans _ ] Dang it. 

**Blaineley:** And so it’s 1-all for Bombshell and Ammo! Next up: Jinks and Bagheera! 

[ _ scene cuts to Jinks and Bagheera each standing on a column _ ]

**Jinks:** Listen here, jungle cat! Don’t expect a housecat like me to go lightly on you! 

**Bagheera:** Charming. You practice that yourself?

[ _ Jinks swings at Bagheera, but the panther easily dodges the attack. He then swings at the orange feline, causing him to teeter on the edge of his column. Just then, a pair of woolly beavers approach Bagheera’s column and start to chomp on it, causing the panther to teeter forward and collide with Jinks, sending the two felines into the fake tar pits _ ]

**Blaineley:** Oooooh, and down go the kitties! [ _ chuckles _ ] That leaves the teams tied at one-all. This leaves Amy and Diaspro duking it out on the  _ same _ column! Ya’ just can’t write this stuff! 

[ _ scene cuts to Amy and Diaspro trying to find room on the one column _ ] 

**Amy:** This is like,  _ so _ not cool!

**Diaspro:** Ugh, like agree. However, doesn’t mean I’m not gonna try and knock you off. 

**Amy:** Ooooooh, no. I am  _ not _ losing another challenge to Samey!

**Diaspro:** Not like you can do much with that tiny little bone of yours.

**Amy:** You sure about that? Because I didn’t get to be at the top of the pyramid in cheerleading for nothing! RrrrrrrAAAAAAHHH! [ _ smacks her bone into Diaspro’s chest, causing her to fall off the column and into the fake tar pits _ ] YES! I win! Suck it, Ammo! 

**Blaineley:** And Amy wins it for Team Bombshell! 

[ _ the members of Team Bombshell cheer for their victory _ ]

**Diaspro:** [ _ as she pulls herself out of the fake tar _ ] Ugh, like ow...so not cool, you hear?! 

**Blaineley:** As for you, Team Ammo, I’ll be seeing you all at the elimination ceremony. 

[ _ scene cuts to Shere Khan brooding to himself on the steps of the loser cabins when Bagheera walks up to him to take a seat _ ]

**Bagheera:** Er, excuse me, but may I have a word with you?

**Shere Khan:** Hmph, go on. 

**Bagheera:** Alright, so here’s the thing, I believe that Icy has been getting rather...questionable, to say the least. Now, seeing as she is undoubtedly the leader of this alliance, I have the feeling that with three girls on her side, one of us is sure to be the target. More likely than not, they’ll gun after me over you because it definitely seems like she trusts you more than me. 

**Shere Khan:** Hmm, you’d be right on that account. I take it you have a plan for this?

**Bagheera:** Earlier this morning, I discussed the matter with Sammy and I managed to convince her to vote alongside me. All I need is another vote to turn the table on this elimination, which is where you come in. 

**Shere Khan:** So, I take it that you’ll be gunning for Icy?

**Bagheera:** I’d say it’s a bit too soon for that. For all her faults, I will grant her that she  _ is _ a versatile player. I was thinking that we “weaken her support”, so to speak. And I know just who to go for. 

[ _ scene cuts to black, at the Campfire Ceremony _ ]

**Blaineley:** Welcome back, Ammo. You had a good run, but it seems like it didn’t last forever. Regardless, it’s time to see which one of your team is getting the boot tonight. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Shere Khan:** Seems Bagheera is more of a strategist than I thought. Definitely knows how to speak my language, especially since now all I have to do is sit back and watch the fireworks.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** Alright, the votes are in. The following players are safe: Samey [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ], Shere Khan [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ], and Icy [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ]. Which leaves Bagheera and Diaspro. Who’s gonna get the last marshmallow and be safe for another day? Without further ado, the final marshmallow goes to…

…

..

.

[ _ scene cuts to Bagheera looking a bit on edge but staying calm about it, then cuts to Diaspro twiddling her nails rather anxiously, then cuts to Blaineley _ ] 

...Bagheera! 

[ _ Bagheera catches the marshmallow _ ]

**Diaspro:** [ _ gasps _ ] What?! How did  _ I _ get more votes?! 

**Icy:** [ _ irritated _ ] That’s something I’d like to know…[ _ glares at Sammy who squirms and looks away _ ]

**Blaineley:** Regardless, it was still three votes against you, Diaspro, so...see ya’. 

**Diaspro:** Hmph! [ _ storms off to the Boat of Losers _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to Diaspro on the Boat of Losers as her former teammates watch onward _ ] 

**Diaspro:** What an absolute waste of my time! [ _ huffs...and then sighs _ ] Well, I suppose in terms of placement, I rank higher than Bloom and Stella...so that’s something, I suppose…

[ _ the Boat of Losers disappears from sight _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Well, I guess the Ammo Alliance might have a few issues to sort out, and let me tell you, it’s gonna be  _ real _ fun watching them go at it. Tune in next time for more drama and more mayhem on Total...Drama...Blaineley!

[ _ scene cuts to black as the episode ends _ ]


	7. Sports for Suckers

**Chapter Seven: Sports for Suckers**

[ _ Morning, Camp Wawanakwa _ ]

[ _ scene shows the interior of the females’ side of the loser cabins where Sammy is seen waking up _ ]

**Sammy:** [ _ yawns _ ] Morning…[l _ ooks to her side to see that Icy isn’t there _ ]...huh, she’s probably out or something…

[ _ later, Sammy is seen dressed in her usual outfit and exits out of the cabin, only to find Icy on the porch, looking at her with a cold stare _ ]

**Sammy:** Oh...good morning, Icy…[ _ waits for a response from the ice witch, but continues to receive a glare _ ]...um...was it something I said?

**Icy:** No...it was something you did...last night…

**Sammy:** [ _ starting to feel a bit tense _ ] Oh, yeah...last night…[ _ chuckles nervously _ ]...that was something, wasn’t it?

**Icy:** Let me make something clear to you: you backstabbed the girls’ alliance. 

**Sammy:** W-Well, when you take a few things into consideration-

**Icy:** Need I remind you that trust is a two-way street? Your little stunt last night has made you look rather questionable in my eyes. 

**Bagheera:** [ _ off-screen _ ] You know, that’s ironic coming from you.

[ _ the two females look to see the panther standing outside the door from the males’ side of the cabin _ ]

**Icy:** And just what is  _ that _ supposed to mean?

**Bagheera:** Your little stunt at the talent show. I have no doubt in my mind that you planned every aspect of that little scheme.

**Icy:** Oh, are you upset because I gave us a little  _ advantage _ in giving us that victory?

**Bagheera:** The point is that if we’re going to win, I’d rather win through genuine means. While I have no doubt in my head that we are the superior team, we need to keep a level head so that we don’t look entirely suspicious. Hence why Diaspro’s elimination should serve as a wakeup call to you. 

**Icy:** Ugh, I’d rather you didn’t preach all this stuff about “genuine means.” I’m a witch through and through, I don’t do genuine.

**Bagheera:** Well then, I hope you’ve got the gumption to back yourself up in the case that we lose.

**Icy:** We  _ won’t _ lose, not if I can help it. 

[ _ at that moment, Shere Khan steps outside the cabin _ ]

**Shere Khan:** Well, I see you two are getting along quite well.

**Icy:** Oh, why don’t you go burn your tail by the fire?

**Shere Khan:** Hmph, you know, for someone who’s magic revolves around ice, you tend to be quite hot-headed.

**Icy:** Grrrrrrrr! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Icy:** I don’t understand, I’m the leader of this team, they shouldn’t be talking back to me! I have got to find a way to reestablish control over them.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Bagheera:** It’s about time someone called that woman out on her practices. Not to mention, she has no jurisdiction over the vote at the moment. The only way she’ll be able to regain that position is if she clears her act up.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ at that moment, Blaineley arrives wearing a marching band hat and blowing a trombone while she carries the drum and cymbals on her back _ ]

**Blaineley:** Morning, sports fans! Who’s ready to put up a good offense? 

[ _ the members of Team Bombshell exit out of the spa hotel to see what the commotion is all about _ ]

**Chef:** Spaghetti here! Get ya’ pippin’ hot spaghetti here! [ _ grabs a ball of spaghetti and tosses it to Sammy, covering her in sauce _ ]

**Amy:** [ _ laughs until a ball of spaghetti hits her and covers her in sauce _ ] Hey, watch the hair! 

[ _ balls of spaghetti are tossed at the remaining contestants _ ]

**Icy:** ARGH!

**Peridot:** YIP!

**Snooper:** OI! 

**Jinks:** Hey, what was that for?!

**Blaineley:** That is breakfast. 

**Snooper:** Pasta for breakie?

**Blaineley:** It’s called carbo-loading, contestants. Today, you’re all gonna give 200% in our exciting sports movie challenge! So, chow down while you can because we’ve got a training run.

[ _ scene cuts to the contestants running through the woods and reaching what appears to be a football field. The majority of them appear to be rather worn out as they stop _ ]

**Blaineley:** That all you got, sports fans?! Man up, it’s time for more action.

**Jinks:** Three cups of spaghetti, followed by a 3K jog, all I’m ready for is a nap. [ _ looks down at the grass and pulls at it _ ] W...What is this? Plastic lawn?

**Blaineley:** Astroturf,  _ hello _ ? It’s a set. Today’s competition is gonna require sweat, guts, heart, and sweat.

**Amy:** You said “sweat” twice. 

**Blaineley:** That’s cuz it’s not just your sweat you’ll be dealing with. There’s Chef’s sweat, too. Cuz you’ll be pushing him across the length of the field and he just ate a  _ huge _ jar of jalapeno peppers so he’s sprayin’ like a gym class shower. 

**Snooper:** We gotta push spiced up Chef like he’s a football dummy?

**Chef:** Don’t call me a dummy!

**Amy:** Uh, I am  _ not _ swapping sweat with an oversized jalapeno. 

**Peridot:** You’re taking it for the team, so get your lazy bum out there and push that dummy!

**Chef:** What’d I say about the dummy thing?!

**Amy:** Hmph, fine, I’ll do it…[ _ mumbles _ ]...peasants…

**Blaineley:** [ _ blows the whistle to start the competition _ ]

[ _ Amy, Snooper, Jinks, and Peridot are seen struggling to move Chef on the dummy _ ]

**Chef:** That all ya’ got?! I could push betta’ that day on ma’ day off! 

**Peridot:** Don’t you talk smack to me, you oversized clod! [ _ growls and pushes the dummy hard, sending Chef falling off of it _ ] Hah, looks like you really are the dummy!

**Chef:** [ _ groans _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to Team Ammo running through the tires, but they instantly get stuck in them _ ]

**Icy:** Grr, I can’t move!

**Bagheera:** Blast, jammed in!

**Blaineley:** Oh, and ya’ might wanna be weary of the mousetraps. 

[ _ as if on cue, the members of Team Ammo feel mousetraps springing up out of the tires _ ]

**Shere Khan:** Ugh, how crude. What do they take me for, some common housecat?

[ _ scene cuts to the members of both teams crawling through mud under barbed wires _ ]

**Sammy:** I have never seen our school football team doing this! 

**Blaineley:** You’re right, but we had decided to add a little spice to the competition. 

[ _ scene cuts to the contestants standing before Blaineley, all covered in mud _ ]

**Shere Khan:** Well, that was a disgusting waste of time.

**Bagheera:** Who won, anyway?

**Blaineley:** [ _ holding a clipboard _ ] Let’s see...huh, three, carry the five...nobody!

**All the Contestants:** Huh?!

**Blaineley:** It was just to establish who’s playing who for the real contest to follow. We’re running four sporto contests with competitors seated according to these results. 

[ _ the large screen shows Snooper going against Shere Khan, Jinks going against Bagheera, Peridot going against Icy, and Amy going against Sammy _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Amy:** It’s about time I got to face against Samey face-to-face. I’m gonna wipe the smile off her smug little face.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Sammy:** Ugh, of course, I happen to get pitted against Amy!

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to Blaineley standing in a boxing ring _ ]

**Blaineley:** In the right corner, from Team Ammo, the man with the stripes to signify his cunning nature, give it up for...Shere Khan! And in the left corner, from Team Bombshell, the private eye who’ll stop at nothing until the case is solved, give it up for...Super Snooper! 

**Shere Khan:** [ _ with an amused smirk _ ] You must be joking. There’s no way someone who is barely a quarter my size has a chance against me. 

**Snooper:** Oh, really? Well, I may be smaller than you, but my claws sure aren’t! Glove me! 

[ _ the bell rings and the two felines begin to circle each other, both now wearing gloves on their hands _ ]

**Snooper:** You’re goin’ down, ya’ hear? I’ve gone up against greater adversaries than you could ever imagine. 

**Bagheera:** Go easy on him, Khan!

**Icy:** Go easy?! Knock his lights out! I wanna see some carnage! 

**Amy:** Hey, Snooper! You better not blow this or else! 

**Snooper:** I can assure your pretty little heads that I am absolutely fi-[ _ gets punched in the face, is flung backward and lands right in front of Shere Khan _ ]

**Blaineley:** One...two...three…

**Jinks:** Get up, Snooper!

**Blaineley:** Fourfivesixseveneightnineten! And the winner is...Shere Khan of Team Ammo! 

**Shere Khan:** Hmmm, was there ever any doubt? 

**Snooper:** [ _ groans _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Amy:** You know, with the losers I’ve had to deal with on this team, it’s no surprise as to why they haven’t been able to get rid of me. All these people do is screw up and do the complete opposite of what I tell them to do. At least Samey’s team looks like they know what they’re doing half the time, in fact, I actually wouldn’t mind being on the same team with Samey right about now...wait, what did I just say?

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Amy:** I want that tape back, gimme the tape! ARGH, how do you open this thing?!

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** Our next challenge will be a badminton duel! Battling for supermacy in our second round, Peridot and Icy! 

**Icy:** Me against her? Piece of cake! 

**Peridot:** You better watch what you say because I’m about to drop it like it’s hot!

**Icy:** Oooooh, is what the nerds say to act cool? Pfft, you’re such a loser.

**Peridot:** GRRRRRRRR! 

**Blaineley:** Watch the birdie! [ _ throws the shuttlecock up into the air and into Icy’s part of the court _ ]

**Icy:** [ _ hits the shuttlecock _ ] Look alive, Periclod! 

**Peridot:** [ _ gasps and only just manages to hit the shuttlecock back _ ] Hey, it’s Peridot!   
**Icy:** Oh, I’m sorry, allow me to fix that, Perisnot! [ _ strikes the shuttlecock _ ]

[ _ Peridot growls as she sees the shuttlecock approaching her. With an almighty swing, she strikes the shuttlecock as hard as she can, the resulting strike catching Icy off-guard and having the shuttlecock strike her in the head near her forehead _ ]

**Blaineley:** Ooooooh, that’s gotta hurt...point goes to Team Bombshell!

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Peridot:** Boo-yah! That’s how I roll!

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Jinks:** [ _ whistles _ ] You certainly gave her, like uh, a run for her money. 

**Amy:** I’ll admit, not bad. Not bad at all.

**Sammy:** [ _ goes over to check on Icy _ ] Um...are you alright?

**Icy:** [ _ dazed _ ] I see...pretty butterflies…

**Blaineley:** Will Icy recover from her little trip to Wonderworld? Find out when we come back.

[ _ scene cuts to black, the episode continues _ ]

**Blaineley:** We’re back and the score is 1-1! Now, it’s time to see the twins battle it out Roman style in the ring!

**Amy:** Well, Samey, ready to lose to the superior sister?

**Sammy:** Where is she?

**Amy:** Excuse me, what?

**Sammy:** Well, you asked me about the superior sister. All I see is you.

**Amy:** What the-GRRRRR, prepare to lose...loser...ugh, whatever!

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Sammy:** Okay, that has to be my highlight of the season. Maybe even my whole life! Like, did you see her face?

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Amy:** I’ve always been able to come back at Samey’s lame comebacks. Yet I don’t know what went wrong there! Am I...turning soft?! No, that can’t be, I’m gonna crush her…[ _ her eye twitches _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene shows the twins about to face off in the ring when Blaineley pulls a rope, sending a ball pit crashing atop the rink, much to the other contestants’ shock _ ]

**Sammy:** [ _ rises out of the balls _ ] Wait, we have to fight in a ball pit?! 

**Amy:** [ _ rises out of the balls _ ] Ewww, these things are so gross! 

**Blaineley:** Play ball! [ _ blows on a tuba _ ] 

[ _ Amy charges at Sammy, sending the two into the balls _ ]

**Amy:** What’s the matter, Samey?! Can’t swim?!

[ _ Sammy lurches backward and tosses Amy off her. She then charges at her sister when she’s down _ ]

**Sammy:** Just like how you needed to use water wings until you were eight!

**Amy:** You needed wings until you were eleven! 

**Sammy:** At least I don’t need to need to wear a swim cap just because I don’t want my hair to get wet! 

[ _ Amy lurches forward and pushes Sammy to the ground. She then grabs her undergarments and pulls them up _ ]

**Sammy:** OOOOWWWW!

**Amy:** Say uncle!   
**Sammy:** Geh...NEVER!!!

**Amy:** GRRRR! 

**Bagheera:** Come on, Samantha! Show her what you’re made of! 

**Sammy:** [ _ panting _ ] I...I…[ _ punches Amy in the nose, sending the mean twin falling backward, giving Sammy the opportunity to put her in a chokehold _ ] 

**Amy:** Hey! I...EK..okay, okay, UNCLE!!! 

**Blaineley:** And Sammy wins it for Team Ammo!

**Sammy:** Yay, I did it! 

**Bagheera:** Huzzah!

**Shere Khan:** Hmmm, good show.

**Icy:** Not bad...ow. [ _ rubs her forehead _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Amy:** I can’t believe it...Samey actually beat me…[ _ gets into a hunkered position and lies down on her side _ ]...what is happening…?

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Sammy:** Can I just say how great that felt?! When she was on the ground, begging for mercy, and I was just...oh, maybe that was a bit much...yeah...

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** As we head to the final leg of the Total Drama sports tourney, we’re down to the final two competitors; Jinks and Bagheera. Ammo leads 1-2, but if Bombshell can get the point, there will be a tiebreaker challenge after this. Now then, time for the two players to engage in a slam dunk! [ _ blows the whistle _ ]

**Jinks:** Oh, you wanna fight, you wanna fight, you wanna get to the hoop? Like, I’ll show you who’s the king of the jungle! 

**Bagheera:** [ _ rolls his eyes _ ] Hmmm.

[ _ Jinks bounces the ball and jumps up to the hoop to score, but Bagheera jumps at the same time, snatches the ball from the orange feline and scores the point himself _ ]

**Blaineley:** Game over! Team Ammo wins the challenge! 

[ _ the members of Team Ammo cheer for their victory as the members of Team Bombshell groan _ ]

**Shere Khan:** You know, that was some excellent maneuvering on your part. [ _ winks _ ]

**Bagheera:** [ _ feels a small blush creep on his face, but immediately brushes it off _ ] Well...thank you…

**Blaineley:** Team Bombshell, I’ll be seeing you at the Campfire Ceremony. Happy voting! 

[ _ scene cuts to Snooper and Jinks talking on the porch of the loser cabins _ ]

**Jinks:** So, like, uh, you still copin’ without Blabber.

**Snooper:** Well, I suppose I am to an extent. I just wish he hadn’t gone so soon. But at least I still have da’ chance to win a million dolla’s for da’ both of us.

**Jinks:** Heh, not before I win it first and rub into dos miserable meeces’ face. 

**Snooper:** [ _ rolls his eyes _ ] Whateva’ ya’ say, Jinksy...oh, look, it’s the primadonna. 

**Amy:** Look, I just wanna talk to you guys. 

**Snooper:** If it’s about the vote, ya’ betta’ have a solid case for why we’s shouldn’t throw you unda’ the bus. 

**Amy:** Actually, I do. Let me put this into perspective, Peridot is without a doubt a lot stronger than the rest of us. You all saw how she took out Icy earlier today.

**Jinks:** Yeeeeees?

**Amy:** Now, think about having to face off against her in a duel. No doubt in my mind as to how aggressive she would become in order to win. Just something to think about.

[ _ as the cheerleader walks away, the two felines glance at each other, looking a tad concerned _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Jinks:** The thing is, I don’t find Peridot to be all that bad. Sure, a little rough around the edges, but nothing I couldn’t get used to. But, in terms of competition, the brat has a point. [ _ sighs _ ] Man, this votin’ biz is hard stuff. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to black, at the Campfire Ceremony _ ]

**Blaineley:** Welcome back, Bombshell. You know the drill, the person who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately report to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and is out of the competition. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Snooper:** Just wanted to let you know, no hard feelings. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Amy:** Sure, losing sucks big time, but you know what doesn’t suck? Having control over the vote. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** The following members of Bombshell are safe: Snooper [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ], and Jinks [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ]. Ladies, this is the final marshmallow of the night…

…

..

.

[ _ scene cuts to Amy and Peridot giving each other cold stares. Then it cuts to a close-up of Amy, then cuts to a close-up of Peridot, then cuts to Blaineley _ ]

...Amy!

**Peridot:** [ _ gasps _ ]

**Amy:** [ _ catches the marshmallow with a satisfied grin _ ]

**Peridot:** But...but...me? [ _ sighs sadly and stands up _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ Jinks and Snooper are shown in a split-screen sighing _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to Peridot on the Boat of Losers as her former teammates watch onward _ ]

**Jinks:** Sorry that this happened.

**Snooper:** Yeah...real sorry.

**Peridot:** [ _ sighs and cracks a small smile _ ] It’s okay...no hard feelings, am I right?

**Jinks:** [ _ chuckles sadly _ ] Yeah…

[ _ the Boat of Losers disappears from sight _ ]

**Blaineley:** Looks like Team Ammo is back in the winners’ circle and Team Bombshell is down to three. Who’s next to get the boot and leave the competition? Find out next time, right here, on Total...Drama...Blaineley! 

[ _ scene cuts to black as the episode ends _ ]


	8. Perks of a Princess

**Chapter Eight: Perks of a Princess**

[ _ Morning, Camp Wawanakwa _ ]

[ _ scene shows the interior of the spa hotel where Sammy is waking up from her bed _ ]

**Sammy:** [ _ yawns _ ] Man, I’ve got to get me one of these…[ _ walks off to the bathroom to see Icy fussily tending to her forehead _ ]

**Icy:** Ugh, stupid Peridot. I can still feel the sting from yesterday...and this mark is absolutely hideous…[ _ sees Sammy standing nearby the door _ ]...you! [ _ hands her the makeup kit _ ] Powder this on my forehead and  _ don’t _ miss a spot!

**Sammy:** But I...[ _ notices the death glare Icy is giving her _ ]...fine. [ _ begins powdering Icy’s forehead _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Sammy:** It’s times like this when I wonder who’s worse; Amy or Icy? At least I know Amy can’t freeze me to death. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Sammy:** There, all done!

**Icy:** Hold up, I wanna see in the mirror…[ _ looks in the mirror to see that the nice twin has done a rather decent job in covering up the mark _ ]...huh, you didn’t do as badly as I thought you would…[ _ walks out of the bathroom _ ]

**Sammy:** Um, what? Not even a thank you? Ugh! 

[ _ scene cuts to Amy waking up from her bed inside the females’ section of the loser cabins _ ]

**Amy:** Ugh, stupid beds, stupid cabins, stupid Team Ammo, stupid...everything…

[ _ scene cuts to the interior of the males’ section of the loser cabins where Jinks and Snooper are seen talking _ ]

**Jinks:** So, like, uh, how do you think we’re gonna manage now against Team Ammo? Like, half the cast has been cut from the roster and no doubt the merge is on the horizon. 

**Snooper:** Well, da’ way I see it, we’ll have to double-time if we’re ever gonna get a shot of making it to the finale. They’ve got four and we’ve got three if you count Amy. On the contrary, there’s four guys and three girls, so, perhaps if we can find a way to get Bagheera and Shere Khan on our side, we can hopefully turn the tide in our favor. 

**Jinks:** Sounds like a plan, we’ll make a whole cats alliance out of this. 

**Snooper:** Heh, ya’ know, I like the sound of that.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Jinks:** It’s nice to know you’ve got a little support every now and then. Speakin’ to someone that isn’t just Pixie and Dixie is a breath of fresh air and the fact that me and Snooper got this little alliance goin’ on is a bonus. The only thing that would make this perfect would be getting to the finale and winnin’ that million dollars.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Snooper:** I gotta admit, Jinks really ain’t that bad of a guy when ya’ get to know him. The last time me and him were even this close was back in the days of the Laff-a-Lympics. Ya’ know, I wouldn’t mind going against him in the final two. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to Sammy exiting out of the spa hotel, just as Amy exits out of the cabins _ ]

**Sammy:** [stops just inches away from her sister] Oh...um…hi...good morning…?

**Amy:** Hmmm...yeah...morning...

[ _ the twins stand in awkward silence for a few seconds _ ]

**Sammy:** Soooooo...about yesterday, I-

**Amy:** Look, don’t get any ideas,  _ Samey _ . I only let you win because I didn’t want you to look like a loser in front of your team.

**Sammy:** Wait, so you  _ let _ me win? 

**Amy:** Pfft, duh, I just didn’t want you to publicly humiliate yourself. 

**Sammy:** So...you  _ do _ care.

**Amy:** What?! I do  _ not _ ! I told I was just...you’re so...ugh! Forget it! Forget I even said anything! 

[ _ at that moment, Chef appears in a purple suit with a feathered hat, the style being suited to that of a medieval era and of royal figure. He blows on the trumpet to signify order _ ] 

**Chef:** Hear yee! And rise for Lady Blaineley!

**Bagheera:** [as he exits the spa hotel] “Lady”? Someone needs an ego check. 

[ _ Blaineley arrives on a horse, wearing a more royal version of her dress with a glass boot in her hand _ ]

**Sammy:** Is that a glass boot?   
**Blaineley:** Indeed it is because today’s challenge revolves around...fairytales! 

**Shere Khan:** [ _ facepalms _ ] You cannot be serious. 

**Blaineley:** Oooh, I’m serious. And I’m also serious about another thing, as of today, Teams Bombshell and Ammo will be merged into one! From now on, it’s every contestant for themselves. 

[ _ the contestants all murmur to each other _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Icy:** The merge. Finally! All that time having to be a “team player” was really cramping my style. However, I do have a plan to get through the rest of the game. If I can bring the original members of Ammo together, I can organize picking off the remainder of the original members of Bombshells. Once they’re all gone, I’ll be able to map out which of the members of my alliance need to go. Bagheera poses a threat to me on a mental level and Shere Khan poses a threat on a physical level. That leaves only Samey, undoubtedly the weakest out of all of us, which’ll make her the easiest to  _ crush _ . [ _ chuckles darkly _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** Now, I’ll need the ladies to step up and test out this boot. The one who fits determines the princess for today’s challenge. The rest of you will compete for the honor of rescuing the fair princess. 

**Sammy:** Um, are you sure that’s gonna fit on any of us? It’s tiny, like a kids boot.

**Blaineley:** What can I say, princesses are supposed to have dainty feet.

**Sammy:** [ _ gulps and tries to put on the boot _ ] Ooooooh, why is it so tight?! 

**Amy:** Ugh, will you stop embarrassing yourself, let me do it! 

**Sammy:** [ _ sighs and hands the boot over to her sister _ ]

**Amy:** [ _ tries to put on the boot _ ] Oh! Ow, ow! What size even is this?!

**Icy:** Gah, you’re both not even trying! [ _ pushes Amy to the ground and takes the boot to try and put in on her foot _ ] Grrrrr, come on, come on, come on! 

**Blaineley:** Um, Icy, the boot is- 

**Icy:** Shush, I’m trying to get this stupid thing on! Grrrrrrr...YES! [ _ finally puts on the boot, with a few small cracks forming in the glass _ ]

**Blaineley:** Uhhh, let’s get this over with before she loses a foot! Chef!

**Chef:** [ _ wearing a fairy godmother outfit _ ] I dub thee...Princess Icy! [ _ waves the wand to tap on her head, causing sparkly dust to fly onto her and the other contestants _ ]

**Icy:** [ _ raises her leg _ ] Kiss the royal ring, peasants! [ _ her boot suddenly comes flying off from the stress and the male contestants duck to dodge it _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to Blaineley sitting on a red couch with a book in her hands _ ]

**Blaineley:** It’s storytime with Auntie Blaineley. Once upon a time, five brave knights went on a quest to rescue a princess from her ivory tower, but it wasn’t gonna be easy. First, the knights had to get past my good friend, the Terrible Toothless Troll [ _ scene shifts up to show Chef with green hair and a beard while coloring out his teeth with a black marker _ ] and his bad breaks bridge. [ _ scene zooms out to show a treacle bridge hanging over two rocks _ ] 

[ _ the contestants gulp _ ]

**Blaineley:** To get past the Terrible Toothless Troll, the knights had to wear disguises. There was the frog prince [ _ throws a helmet to Jinks _ ] and the ugly stepsister. [ _ throws a big red wig to Sammy _ ] Sleeping Beauty [ _ throws a sleeping mask to Amy _ ] and one of her seven dwarfs. [ _ throws a wizard’s hat to Bagheera _ ] The Cat and the Fiddle [ _ tosses a cap to Snooper _ ] and Little Red Riding Hood. [ _ throws a red hood to Shere Khan _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Bagheera:** Okay, first of all, “Sleeping Beauty and one of her seven dwarfs”? I know it’s a rather meager thing to complain about, but everyone knows that it’s  _ Snow White _ and her seven dwarfs. I would know, I’ve seen them. And second of all, this hat just looks so uncanny on me. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Shere Khan:** Anyone who reminds me of the time where I had to pose in a red hood to mimic a stupid little girl will have their mouths clawed shut, understood?

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Blaineley:** And so, the ugly stepsister approached the terrible troll. 

**Sammy:** But I can’t see!

**Blaineley:** For this challenge, each knight is blind.

[ _ the contestants start to give off various complaints _ ]

**Blaineley:** Nowhere in this story does it say “the cowardly knights complained.” So get it together, Steppy, and get crossing. 

[ _ scene cuts to Sammy nervously trying to cross the bridge _ ]

**Sammy:** Well, I don’t see how this could get any worse. [ _ suddenly gets hit with an apple _ ] Ow! I just had to say-ow! OW! OW! OOF! 

**Blaineley:** Oh, also, those are Wicked Witch’s apples, so they’re poisonous and rotten. Ya’ might wanna watch-

**Sammy:** [ _ slips on the apples and falls off the bridge and lands on a mattress _ ] Ooh! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** Well, of course, I had a mattress placed underneath the bridge. I’m not Chris, you know.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Amy:** Normally, seeing Samey in a situation like that would give me joy, yet here I couldn’t help but feel...bad...I mean, what?! [ _ slaps herself across the face _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** [ _ off-screen _ ] Next, the eighth dwarf. [ _ on-screen _ ] He grabbed a fistful of courage and headed across the bridge. 

**Bagheera:** [ _ places the hat on top of his head which covers his eyes _ ] Alright then...here we go…[ _ runs across the bridge as Chef runs toward him with a whip. But just as the two meet up in the center of the bridge, Bagheera slides past Chef and makes to the other side without a scratch _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Bagheera:** What can I say, felines are very flexible creatures.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to Amy walking across the bridge as the planks start to wobble. Chef fires a golden egg from a goose wearing a maid’s cap _ ]

**Amy:** What the?! [ _ continues to cross the bridge, but the planks give in halfway, causing them to fall on Chef’s side of the bridge, resulting in him falling _ ]

**Chef:** They don’t pay me enough fo’ this! [ _ pulls on a cord which unveils a parachute _ ] 

**Amy:** [ _ tries to continue crossing the bridge, but the plank beneath her gives way, causing her to fall onto the mattress _ ] Oof!

**Blaineley:** You’re up, Froggy! After that, it’s Fiddle Diddle, and finally Captain Hood. 

**Jinks:** Well, at least my face won’t get hurt in any way. [ _ puts on the helmet _ ]

[ _ as Chef charges across the bridge, Jinks charges with his head _ ] 

**Jinks:** YAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! [ _ headbutts Chef in the stomach, sending him down and makes it across to the other side of the bridge _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Jinksy’s still got it! Alright then, Cat and the Fiddle, you’re up! 

**Snooper:** [ _ with the cap overlaying his vision, charges across the bridge and smacks Chef upside the head with the fiddle. He then makes it safely across the bridge _ ] Got ‘em!

**Blaineley:** Alright, the final knight attempting to enter fairytale land is...Little Red Riding Hood! 

**Shere Khan:** [ _ with the blindfold obscuring his vision _ ] Hmm...this shouldn’t be too difficult…

**Blaineley:** Rapunzel, let down your hair! 

**Chef:** [ _ wearing a yellow wig with pigtails begins to swat at the oncoming tiger, but finds the feline difficult to knock off-balance _ ]

**Jinks:** How is he doing that?

**Bagheera:** If there’s one thing I know about Khan, it’s that he never misses a trick. 

[ _ Shere Khan manages to grab onto one of the pigtails and swing his way across to the other side _ ]♩

**Blaineley:** And so the Terrible Toothless Troll knocked off two losers, but four semi-brave knights made it to the other side and continued on their noble quest, whereupon I, in my wisdom, inspired them with a vision of Princess Icy. 

[ _ a soft classical tune starts to play as, being lowered down onto the stage in a dark blue dress, and singing in a tone quite unlike her usual snarky demeanor, is Icy _ ]

**Icy:** ♩When I was a little girl, I dreamed that my first kiss, would come from my perfect prince♩

♩And in my dream, it went something like this♩

♩My prince will be tall and handsome, my prince will be tough as nails♩

♩My prince will have lots of money, my prince will tame wild whales♩

♩When we kiss, it will be yoooooooouuuu♩

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Icy:** Anyone who asks if I liked dressing up as a princess and singing will be wedged into a glacier!

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Amy:** Ugh, that was  _ so _ lame. I would have looked better  _ and _ sung better.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to black, the episode continues _ ]

**Blaineley:** Sir Snooper, Sir Jinks, Sir Bagheera, and Sir Khan reached the ivory tower in which the troll had stuck the ice princess, but there was only one way to rescue her. They had to climb to the top of the tower by using their bare hands. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Snooper:** Yeah, couldn’t we have rescued a princess that couldn’t freeze us and, you know, wasn’t a total hosebag? 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Icy:** [ _ clears throat _ ] I wish thee well, brave knights! [ _ shudders to herself _ ]

[ _ one by one, the felines begin to climb the tower using their claws. Bagheera and Shere Khan generally seems to have no issue, but Jinks and Snooper are seen to be noticeably struggling _ ]

**Snooper:** [ _ panting _ ] Why...did it have...to be...a tower…?

**Jinks:** [ _ panting _ ] Need...to get...to the top…[ _ begins to climb the wall vigorously and even overtakes the two jungle cats _ ]

**Bagheera:** What the…

**Jinks:** [ _ makes it to the top of the tower _ ] Yes! I did it! So uh...is this the part where we kiss?

**Icy:** Ugh! What?! Do I need to actually kiss him?! 

**Blaineley:** Not to worry, there isn’t any kissing in this story. It says here that Sir Jinks and Princess Icy must swordfight to determine the true winner.

**Icy:** [ _ picks up a wooden sword _ ] I was wondering about these. I take it the one who wins the swordfight gets immunity?   
**Blaineley:** You’re almost too smart to be a princess. 

**Sammy:** Wait, why is this fairytale have a swordfight between the knight and the princess?

**Blaineley:** Well, this is a modern tale. Gals have to fight for themselves.

**Icy:** Well, Sir Jinks, you may be good...but I’m better. [ _ swipes the sword at the orange cat furiously, knocking him off the top of the tower and onto the ground below _ ]

**Jinks:** [ _ groans _ ] Ow…

**Blaineley:** Icy wins immunity!

**Icy:** Yes!

**Snooper:** Hold on, that was totally bogus!

**Sammy:** Is he alright? 

**Jinks:** [ _ tries to stand up _ ] Yeah...I’m alright...ow…[ _ wobbles as he tries to walk _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the evening as the four felines are seen talking outside of the cabins _ ]

**Snooper:** And so, we’s was thinkin’ about havin’ an all cats alliance. That way, we can all escape bein’ voted out, at least for a while.

**Jinks:** So, like, whadda’ ya’ say?

**Bagheera:** Well…[ _ looks at Shere Khan for an answer _ ]

**Shere Khan:** We’ll think about it…

**Snooper:** Alright then, pleasure doin’ business with ya’ gentlemen. 

[ _ as the two smaller felines walk away, Bagheera turns to Shere Khan _ ]

**Bagheera:** So...what do you think?   
**Shere Khan:** To put it in simple terms: no. I’ve no desire to work with those two weaklings. 

**Bagheera:** Hmm...so, I take it you have an alternative? 

**Shere Khan:** Indeed I do, our best bet would be to pick off the remaining members of Bombshell. 

**Bagheera:** Well, when you put it like that, I suppose I can take your word for it. So, which one of them shall we target? 

**Shere Khan:** Personally, I say we target the one who happens to be more...spineless.

[ _ scene cuts to black, at the Campfire Ceremony _ ]

**Blaineley:** Congratulations on making it to the merge. However, one of you will bear the brunt of being the first person of the merge to be eliminated. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Bagheera:** Just for the record, I have no ill feelings toward either Snooper or Jinks. However, I feel it’s only necessary to vote off the one who doesn’t need any more pain coming his way.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** Alright, the votes are in. First one to receive a marshmallow is...Icy [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ], Bagheera [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ], Shere Khan [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ], Snooper [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ] and Samey [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ]. Who will live happily ever after, will it be Jinks the Frog Prince, or will it be Amy the Sleeping Beauty? The final person safe is…

…

..

.

[ _ scene cuts to Jinks with an anxious expression on his face, then cuts to Amy with a raised brow, then cuts to Blaineley _ ]

...Amy!

[ _Amy_ _catches the marshmallow_ ]

**Jinks:** Awwww, man. [ _ sadly stands up _ ] I guess this prince wasn’t meant to live happily ever after…

[ _ scene cuts to Jinks on the Boat of Losers as the others watch onward _ ]

**Snooper:** Ya’ know, if there’s anything you should know, it’s dat I thoroughly enjoyed ya’ company. We should call each other up sometime. 

**Jinks:** [ _ cracks a small smile _ ] Well, I guess I did get something out of this…

[ _ the Boat of Losers disappears from sight _ ]

**Blaineley:** And as Sir Jinks sailed off into the night, thus ended another story. Tune in next time to see who stays in the game on Total...Drama...Blaineley. 

[ _ scene cuts to black as the episode ends _ ]

  
  



	9. Masters of Disaster

**Chapter Nine: Masters of Disaster**

[ _ Nighttime, Camp Wawanakwa _ ]

[ _ scene shows Sammy getting ready for bed in the females’ side of the loser cabins. At that moment, Amy bursts open the door and stomps to her bed _ ]

**Amy:** Ugh, this is so unfair! I should have been the princess and I should be the one in the spa hotel! Now I’m back in these disgusting cabins...with you…

**Sammy:** Yeah, but you know, it’s kinda ironic how the both of us ended up getting knocked out. Like one twin to the other. 

**Amy:** Look, we are not on equal ground, you and me, do you understand?

**Sammy:** Yeah, I get that...uh, do you mind if I ask you a question?

**Amy:** [ _ sighs _ ] Whatever, but you only get one question, and then  _ I’m _ off to bed. 

**Sammy:** How was it like? On the other team, that is. 

**Amy:** You wanna know what it was like? I’ll give you one word for it; awful. It’s like I was still having to deal with the likes of you, even when you weren’t there. 

**Sammy:** Uh-huh...but you still managed to pull through, didn’t you?

**Amy:** Well, of course I did, obviously they knew they couldn’t get rid of the one who had actual brains on that team. Plus, all I needed to do was say a few magic words, and the vote would be turned in my favor. 

**Sammy:** I see...well, you think you’ll be able to manage against the likes of Icy, then?

**Amy:** Oh, please. I’m not scared of some stupid witch. Also, that long ponytail of hers is just sooooo ten years ago.

**Sammy:** [ _ chuckles _ ] Yeah...it is...did I forget to mention that she can’t even apply makeup to her own face, she needs someone else to do it for her?

**Amy:** For someone who’s apparently got so much power, the fact she’s so dependent on other is like totally lame, just like her. [ _ chuckles _ ]

[ _ the twins chuckle with each other until they realize just who they’re laughing with and awkwardly stop _ ]

**Sammy:** Wait, did we just-

**Amy:** No, we didn’t! [ _ turns over on the bed to face away from Sammy _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Sammy:** Did I just laugh at a joke...with Amy? 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Amy:** I was NOT laughing with Samey! She was just laughing at something else, I know she was! Like I’d ever laugh with her about anything…[ _ her look of anger morphs into a look of uncertainty _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to the interior of the males’ side of the loser cabins as Bagheera and Shere Khan are seen sleeping peacefully on one side of the cabins. It shifts to the other side of the cabin where Snooper is laying in bed, watching the two jungle cats with an uneasy expression on his face _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Snooper:** This could quite literally not be any worse. Now that Jinks is gone, I’ve lost a valuable ally in this game. And seeing as them two clearly don’t have an interest in working with me, 9/10 chances are that I’m gonna be on the chopping block. Looks like it’s just Super Snooper against the world, and I’m gonna need to do whateva’ it takes to stay in da’ winners’ circle. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to Snooper falling asleep. It then cuts to morning as the sun is seen peeking over the horizon _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to the interior of the spa hotel where Icy is seen eating breakfast _ ]

**Icy:** [ _ sighs contentedly _ ] Now this is the kind of life I should be treated to. Just me, this lovely resort, and best of us, no losers to come in and spoil or hog anything. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Icy:** Yesterday’s win was a great success and I intend to keep it that way. With my alliance claiming the majority of the vote, it’s only a matter of time before the entirety of Team Bombshell is gone and done with. Afterward, upon getting to the final four, I’ve mapped out a plan for how the order’s going to work, Bagheera has been a distinct pain in my rear for a while now, so I’ll need to make it a priority that I get rid of him first, which means Shere Khan goes next so as to give me less of a physical challenge to go up against, and Samey is an easy choice to take the final two. She’ll be too powerless to stop me, so I’d hardly call her a threat. [ _ sighs _ ] Yep, it feels good to be the winner. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to Snooper exiting the males’ side of the loser cabins while Shere Khan and Bagheera remain inside to discuss their current situation _ ] 

**Bagheera:** So, we’ve both made it to the final six.

**Shere Khan:** Indeed we have, and I intend to make this progress continue up until the final four. When we get there, that’s where we shall see what fate lies in store for us.

**Bagheera:** Hmm, quite so...now, about that Snooper. 

**Shere Khan:** With full certainty, even he knows he’s a rather precarious situation at the moment. With him and Amy being the last two members of Bombshell, it’s safe to say it’ll take a miracle for either of them to pull through. 

**Bagheera:** You’re right there...so, we’ll be sticking together as the Ammo Alliance?

**Shere Khan:** Indeed, and once Bombshell is no more, it’ll be time to work on the women of our team. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Shere Khan:** One might perceive this as out of character for me, but I have only one person in mind who I intend to face off against in the finale, and that person is Bagheera. I see him as the only one fitting enough to challenge me at anything. As if I’m going to give the Ice Queen the satisfaction of making it to the final two. But not to worry, her ego will inevitably be her undoing…[ _ chuckles darkly _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ Blaineley arrives at the center between the cabins and the hotel and speaks into the megaphone _ ]

**Blaineley:** Up and at ‘em, contestants, it’s time for today’s challenge! [ _ as the contestants gather around her _ ] Today’s theme is...disaster! You know like in disaster flicks, people running for their lives from volcanoes, earthquakes, asteroids, tidal waves. The more disastrous, the better! [ _ scene cuts to the beach where a sloped platform with obstacles is shown off _ ]

**Blaineley:** Your first challenge is...the Earthquake of Inevitable Pain! Each player has to run the course, challenging your dexterity, maneuverability, and other mad monkey skills. 

**Chef:** [ _ holds a cinder block in his hand at the other side of the course with a challenging grin _ ] 

**Blaineley:** First player to the top wins, best out of two or the person with the best performance wins immunity from tonight’s vote. Take your marks, people! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Snooper:** Okay, Snoop, you can do this, it’s just a little obstacle course, you’ve handled worse, all you need to do is not lose focus and immunity is yours. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** Aaaaaaand...GO! [ _ blows the air horn and the contestants start running _ ]

**Amy:** [ _ as she and Sammy run across the tires _ ] Hah, this is too easy!

**Blaineley:** Oh, really? [ _ pulls on a lever which causes the platform to shake, sending Amy falling backward on top of Sammy _ ]

[ _ Bagheera and Shere Khan are seen struggling to stand upright _ ] 

**Chef:** [ _ as Snooper and Icy are about to climb the monkey bars _ ] Time to get rid a’ some ol’ junk! [ _ picks up a football and throws it, hitting Snooper in the stomach, causing him to collide with Icy _ ] 

**Snooper:** Ow! That smarts, ya’ know!    
**Chef:** [ _ continues to throw various objects at the oncoming contestants _ ]

**Blaineley:** I’d say it’s time for a little lava! [ _ presses a button which causes red liquid to spew down the platform towards the contestants _ ]

[ _ as Snooper and Icy make their way across the bars, Bagheera and Shere Khan arrive at the bars to start, followed by the twins _ ]

**Icy:** [ _ as Snooper begins to climb the way _ ] Ooooooh, no, you don’t! [ _ tries to pull him off, but the cat holds on tightly as she also tries to climb the way _ ] Let...go...grrrrr, stupid cat! 

**Snooper:** Lady, des claws can do some serious damage, so you betta’ back off! 

[ _ Icy tries to grab Snooper and throw him off as she reaches the top of the wall, but the feline clings on tightly, sending the two of them falling to the other side of the wall _ ]

**Blaineley:** A close finish, indeed, but it appears we have a tie between Snooper and Icy for first place! 

**Snooper:** Yes!

**Icy:** Damn it! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Icy:** The only reason Whiskers won was because of pure luck. I am NOT letting steal  _ my _ immunity! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Snooper:** Looks like dis cat’s still got it goin’. Finale, here I come! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** As the players recuperate from the previous ordeal, what lies in store for them in the next part of the challenge? Find out after the break. 

[ _ scene cuts to black, the episode continues _ ]

[ _ scene shows the Dock of Shame with a crane holding a giant submarine _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Alright, we’re back for the second disaster themed challenge. Time for you all to get inside the submarine. 

**Amy:** Okay, first of all, I am not going inside that tin can. 

**Blaineley:** [ _ teasingly _ ] Not even for a million bucks…?

**Amy:** Hmph, it better be carpeted in there. 

[ _ scene cuts to the six contestants now standing in submarine _ ] 

**Sammy:** I don’t like this, not one little bit. 

[ _ just then, the sirens start to go off in the interior, much to the contestants’ surprise _ ] 

**Snooper:** What’s goin’ on?! 

**Loudspeaker:** For this challenge, you’ve gotta get out before it’s too late.

**Amy:** Too late? Too late for what?

**Blaineley:** [ _ from inside the monitor room with Chef _ ] Oh, you’ll find out…

[ _ with a crank of a lever, water starts to seep through the pipes of the submarine _ ]

**Amy:** This water’s freezing, and it’s too dark to see anything! 

**Bagheera:** Hold on, there’s a box over here…[ _ digs inside of it to find several flashlights _ ]...get to work, all of you! 

[ _ Sammy and Snooper try to turn the wheels on a couple of doors but to no avail. Snooper’s wheel even unwinds itself, causing him to slip and fall backward _ ]

**Snooper:** Oof! 

**Amy:** [ _ points up to a hatch _ ] Look, I think it’s a way out! 

**Icy:** There’s one on the bottom as well! [ _ tries to turn it, but immediately discovers a problem _ ] Are you kidding me?! Combination lock?! ARRRGH! 

**Shere Khan:** Perhaps letting the water rise high enough to let us reach the top hatch might be the ideal solution.

**Amy:** WHAT?! I’m not waiting to drown myself! I want to get out  _ now _ !

**Shere Khan:** First of all, do  _ not _ shout at me. Second of all, unless you have a better suggestion, I’d suggest you mind your tongue. 

**Amy:** [ _ rolls her eyes _ ]

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Amy:** As if I’m gonna let “Tigger” tell me what to do. But, fine, I’ll let him have his moment of glory, not like it’s some major accomplishment or something. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ as the water continues to rise to the contestants’ heads, Blaineley watches from the monitors with a concerned expression on her face _ ]

**Blaineley:** Uh...maybe it might be time to end the challenge...the water’s gettin’ pretty high…okay, turning off the water! [ _ tries to turn the lever, but it jams _ ] ARGH, come on, what is wrong with…[ _ the lever snaps off _ ]...okay...that’s not good...c’mon, contestants, your lives and my job are at stake! [ _ begins hyperventilating _ ] I need...a drink...stat! [ _ Chef hands her a bottle of water which she snatches from him and chugs the whole thing down _ ]

[ _ scene cuts back to the contestants as Icy tries hard to open the hatch _ ] 

**Icy:** GRRRRRRRR, come on, come on, come on, open! 

**Sammy:** Ooooh, hurry, the water’s about to-[ _ her speech is cut off as the water reaches the top of the contestants’ heads _ ] 

**Icy:** [ _ growls as she tries to shift the hatch up...but with one final pull, the door opens and the sunken contestants swim up out of the submarine and back onto the Dock of Shame _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the monitor room as Blaineley jumps for joy _ ]

**Blaineley:** Haha! Yes! They’re safe! And I get to keep my job! Yeeeeeeeaaah! [ _ pulls Chef into a bear hug _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Sammy:** I’ve gotta admit, I was pretty terrified in there. I genuinely thought that would might been the end…[ _ shivers _ ]...imagine death by drowning, absolutely horrifying experience. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** [ _ with the contestants now all standing on the dock _ ] Well, I admit it was a tough decision to make, but I’m gonna keep it real...Shere Khan wins immunity from the vote! 

**Icy:** What?! But I won the first part of the challenge  _ and _ I opened the hatch! That’s best out of two!

**Blaineley:** True, you could look at it that way,  _ but _ it was Shere Khan’s idea to wait for the water to reach the level so you could all reach. So, I decree that he’s still got immunity. 

**Icy:** [ _ scoffs _ ] Whatever. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Bagheera:** You know, it’s particularly amusing to see a person you don’t like throwing a hissy fit. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to black, at the Campfire Ceremony _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Welcome, final six! After tonight, the six of you will become five. I wonder who’ll be going tonight…

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Icy:** Stupid Shere Khan, stealing my immunity...well, at least it wasn’t the Sherlock reject. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Bagheera:** On more friendly terms, I would concede into getting to know you better. But as it stands, competition-wise, I feel like this is a decision that has to be made. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** Alright, the votes are tabulated, first up to receive a marshmallow is...Shere Khan [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ], followed by Bagheera [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ], Samey [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ], and Amy [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ]. Which leaves us with Snooper and Icy. One of you has spent their last day in the competition, ironic considering you both aced the first part of today’s challenge. I guess fate just had it in for you.

**Icy:** Will you get on with it?! 

**Blaineley:** Do  _ not _ interrupt, the audience eats up this kind of tension. The last marshmallow goes to…

…

..

.

[ _ scene cuts to Snooper with an anxious expression on his face, then cuts to Icy scowling, then cuts to Blaineley, then cuts back to Snooper, then cuts back to Icy, then cuts back to Blaineley _ ]

...Icy! 

**Icy:** Hah! [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ]

**Snooper:** [ _ sighs sadly and looks down at the ground _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to Snooper on the Boat of Losers as the others watch onward _ ] 

**Snooper:** Fare thee well, Total Drama! I fought like a Private Eye would at his prime...and I lost...but on da’ plus side, at least I get to see Blab again.

[ _ the Boat of Losers disappears from sight _ ]

**Blaineley:** And as we say goodbye to the final detective on this show, thus ends another episode. What disaster lies in store for our final five contestants next time? I’m your host, Blaineley Stacey Andrews O’Halloran, asking you to tune in, turn on and find out right here on Total...Drama...Blaineley!

[ _ scene cuts to black as the episode ends _ ] 


	10. Space Amyssey

**Chapter Ten: Space Amyssey**

[ _ Nighttime, Camp Wawanakwa _ ]

[ _ scene shows the interior of the females’ side of the cabins where Amy and Sammy are seen on opposite bunk beds of each other when Icy opens the door with a scowl _ ]

**Icy:** You! With the mole on your face, get up, you’re sleeping over there! 

**Amy:** What, this is my bed! You sleep over there!

**Icy:** I didn’t ask, I’m telling you to go over there with the other wonder twin and let me have this bed all to myself. Now, move! 

**Amy:** [ _ scoffs _ ] Fine, whatever…[gets up and head over to where Sammy is]...diva...Samey, you’re sleeping on the bottom, I call the top, so deal with it!

**Sammy:** Um, okay, I was gonna sleep on the bottom regardless, so…

**Amy:** Oh...well…[ _ rolls her eyes as she gets on the top bunk _ ]...whatever…

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Amy:** I never thought I’d meet someone who irritates me more than Samey. And yet, low and behold, Icy exists. I swear, if I have to put up with her stuck-up attitude any longer, I’m gonna seriously damage her. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Sammy:** Icy’s attitude is honestly making Amy’s look like child’s play. She is so bossy and acts like she deserves special treatment or something. I actually thought it was impossible to meet someone worse than Amy, and Icy proves me wrong. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Icy:** It absolutely sucks that I have to be back in those stupid, dirty cabins. I should be back in that spa hotel, not Shere Khan! That stupid striped bastard is gonna pay for stealing  _ my _ immunity! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to the interior of the males’ bedroom of the spa hotel where Shere Khan is seen climbing into bed _ ]

**Shere Khan:** [ _ sighs contentedly _ ] At last, a rest to ease my nerves. Soft, comfortable beds and they’re all for me. [ _ purrs _ ] Mind you, tis rather quiet without Bagheera. A little too quiet and dare I say...lonely…[ _ sighs _ ]...

[ _ scene cuts to the interior of the males’ side of the cabins where Bagheera is seen having a similar predicament _ ]

**Bagheera:** I honestly don’t know what’s worse, the fact the ladies are having a rather loud spout on the other side of this wall, or the fact that I’ve no company to converse with...you know, it’s hard to believe, but without Shere Khan, everything just seems so...still...and I’m talking to myself…[ _ sighs _ ]...real professional there, Bagheera…

[ _ scene cuts to the middle of the night as a grand piece of music breaks the silence and causes the contestants to wearily get out of their quarters and head down to the center _ ]

**Blaineley:** Good morning, cast, or should I say...good middle of the night. Hope you’re all well-rested and boldly go where very few men and even fewer ladies have gone before. 

**Amy:** [ _ yawns _ ] Did it  _ have _ to be during the middle of the night, though? It’s too early for this. 

**Blaineley:** Well, given the circumstances, I’d say you look up at the sky to get a clue. 

**Amy:** [ _ looks up at the sky _ ] Yeah, I see the full moon...so?   
**Sammy:** Wait, full moon and you said we’re going where few people have gone before...so that means-

**Icy:** The theme is space travel, you’re welcome. 

**Sammy:** [ _ mutters _ ] Hmph, jerk.

**Amy:** I know, right? 

**Sammy:** Yeah…

**Amy and Sammy:** Wait, what? 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Amy:** Okay, I have no idea what’s been going on for the past few days, but I can’t possibly be getting soft with Samey, I mean, I can’t be...I think…

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Sammy:** You know, is it just me or is it getting a little bit easier to talk to Amy? I mean, at least we can both agree that Icy sucks. That’s a good start...right? 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** Listen up, space cases. You’ll soon be facing some out of this world challenges, but first…[ _ goes to a table covered with a tarp _ ]...I have a very special surprise for you. [ _ pulls off the top to reveal five boxes _ ] Each of you has received one special item sent to you from the outside world...which by now must feel like a distant planet. 

[ _ the five contestants go up to the table and pick out the box with their name on it _ ] 

**Icy:** [ _ opens her box to reveal a potion signed from Stormy and Darcy, reading P.S. this’ll help you smell better _ ] Oh, why those little…[ _ sighs _ ]...well, I guess it’s the thought that counts…

**Shere Khan:** [ _ opens his box to reveal a sprung up punching glove which he narrowly manages to dodge _ ] What the?! [ _ looks inside the box to see a note signed from… _ ] Don Karnage…[ _ crumples the note with a hard squash _ ]...remind me to give you a  _ gift _ in return for next time we meet…

**Bagheera:** [ _ opens his box to reveal a picture frame of him, Baloo and a few of their other friends in front of the castle, signed from the bear himself with “miss ya’, Baggy” _ ] Oooooh...how thoughtful…

**Sammy:** [ _ opens her box to reveal a postcard sent by her friend Jasmine, reading “Shawn and I wish you the best of luck, from Jasmine _ ] Haaaaa...nice to know Jasmine and Shawn are still going strong…

**Amy:** [ _ opens her box to reveal a makeshift tiara _ ] What is this?

**Sammy:** Oh, that’s the tiara I made for when we were five! 

**Amy:** Wait, you made this...for me…?

**Sammy:** Yeah...back when you didn’t entirely hate my guts...I made it for you as a present…

**Amy:** [ _ blushes _ ] W-Well, I, um…

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Amy:** I’d forgotten Samey even made this for me...it was such a long time ago...I just...I don’t know what to say...

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** Alright, gang, time to blast off to the great unknown. Everyone knows a good outer space movie has three things in common. One; the zero gravity is always a trip. Two; the g-forces are killer! And three; everything is recycled in space, including number one and number two. Which brings us to our first challenge, I’ll meet you at the thrill ride in ten minutes on the beach. 

[ _ scene cuts to the beach with a giant curtain covering whatever is behind it _ ] 

**Blaineley:** The key to achieving zero gravity is to fly a jet on a parabolic course, with large vertical climbs and even  _ larger _ vertical drops. But with the price of jet fuel today, we’re gonna simulate the effect on…[ _ pulls the curtain to reveal a spaceship on a set of tracks _ ]...this makeshift space shuttle! Which will hit the optimum speed needed to keep you all in a perpetual state of zero gravity.

**Bagheera:** Is that thing even up to code? 

**Blaineley:** Your first outer space challenge will be to spend the rest of the night on the shuttle sleeping in zero gravity conditions. 

**Shere Khan:** Hmph, doesn’t sound too difficult.

[ _ scene cuts to the inside of the shuttle as the contestants hold onto their respective pillows _ ] 

**Intercom:** You all might wanna hold onto something to tie you down cuz we’re almost ready to launch! In five, four, three, two, one, blast off! 

[ _ the space shuttle rushes down the tracks and climbs a speed gradient before descending a rapid pace _ ] 

**Sammy:** Please don’t let me die, please don’t let me die, please don’t let…[ _ opens her eyes to see that she, along with the others are now floating weightless _ ]...hey...this is actually kinda cool! 

**Intercom:** Alright, astronauts, it’s gonna be a long night, better get some sleep...if you can. 

[ _ scene cuts to the contestants sleeping peacefully...when the alarm goes off, causing them to wake up _ ]

**Intercom:** This is Houston and you have a problem. You’ve been hit by an asteroid and your guidance system is  _ toast _ ! 

**Sammy:** What do we do?! What do we do?! 

**Bagheera:** We have to manually override the navigation system! 

**Amy:** Quick, someone grab the joystick thingy! 

**Bagheera:** [ _ floats over to the joystick and pulls on it hard before… _ ] Got it! [ _ the alarm stops pinging _ ] 

**Shere Khan:** Mmm, excellent work there.

**Sammy:** Great job, Bagheera! 

**Icy:** Hmmm...not bad. 

**Bagheera:** Hmm, why thank you. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Bagheera:** All it takes is a little know-how and you’ve got the solution. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to the exterior of the space shuttle in daylight as it continues to run across the tracks at a brisk speed before finally comes to a stop. The door opens and the twins fall out and land on the ground. Followed by Icy as the jungle cats climb safely down the ladder _ ]

**Blaineley:** Congratulations on your quick thinking, Bagheera! As a reward, you get to decide the order of who goes first to last at the next challenge. 

**Bagheera:** Alright then, my order will be myself, then Shere Khan, Sammy, Amy, and last but not least...Icy. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Bagheera:** I’m having Icy go last so that I can instill a sense of anxiety to see if she’s really as strong as she proclaims…[ _ chuckles _ ]...payback feels so good. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Shere Khan:** [ _ chuckles _ ] Pure sadism from Bagheera...oh, I love it. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Icy:** Pfft, whatever, anything this lame show can throw at me, I can take.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to black, the episode continues _ ] 

[ _ scene shows the center of the forest _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Alright, gang, if you thought spending the night in zero G’s was a stomach-churning experience, then you’re gonna  _ love _ this next challenge. Who can the last the longest on the G-force trainer? Or, as I like to call it...the Vomit Comet! If you thought you were under pressure before, wait till you feel the effects of four times Earth’s gravitational force. Remember, crew, Bagheera already picked the order beforehand, so you’re up, big guy. 

**Icy:** Enjoy your little ride...that is if your stomach can handle it. [ _ chuckles _ ]

**Bagheera:** Hmph! [ _ enters the G-force trainer rather cautiously and the lid shuts down over his head _ ] 

[ _ the trainer starts to spin around at a brisk speed, causing Bagheera to feel dizzy in an instance and not long before the machine finally stops and he wobbles out of the machine _ ]

**Blaineley:** 23 seconds...hmmm, not bad at all, Bagheera. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Bagheera:** Okay, if you want something to give a splintering headache, that machine is the ticket. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** Alright, Shere Khan, you’re up! 

**Shere Khan:** [ _ sighs with reluctance as he enters the G-force trainer and the lid shuts down over his head _ ] 

[ _ after a session of intense spinning, the tiger exits the trainer with his eyes rolling about in a rather comedic manner _ ] 

**Blaineley:** 35.5 seconds! That’s gonna be tough to beat! 

**Shere Khan:** [ _ groans as he collides into Bagheera _ ] My temples are aching…[ _ purrs as he feels Bagheera’s hands massaging his forehead _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Samey, you’re next in line! 

**Sammy:** [ _gulps as she enters the trainer_ _and the lid shuts down over her head_ ]

[ _ the trainer starts to spin around rapidly when the nice twin calls out _ ]

**Sammy:** LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! 

[ _ as soon as the trainer stops, Sammy exits out of it with her hair frizzled up and limping off to join the others _ ]

**Blaineley:** 5.6 seconds...that is just sad. 

**Sammy:** [ _ groans as she plops down onto the ground _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Alright, Amy, it’s your turn to ride the trainer! 

**Amy:** [ _ nervously hops into the trainer and the lid shuts down over her head _ ]

[ _ the trainer soon gets up to speed with the mean twin screaming in fear. Once it finally comes to a stop, Amy falls to the ground and crawls her way over to the others _ ]

**Blaineley:** 10.3 seconds...luck just isn’t on your side today, is it, twins? 

**Amy:** Oooooooh...shut up…

**Blaineley:** Alright, it’s down to you, Icy. You can either attempt to ride the trainer and beat Shere Khan’s time or risk a ride on the Boat of Losers. What’s it gonna be? 

**Icy:** [ _ looks apprehensively at the trainer and then looks to the side, then looks back at the trainer and takes a deep breath _ ] I...I’m going in. 

**Sammy:** [ _ gasps _ ] 

**Icy:** [ _enters the trainer with a look of determination_ _and the lid shuts down over her head_ ] 

[ _ the trainer gets up to speed and the others look on in disbelief as Icy manages to hold it out for longer than any of their times. As soon as the trainer stops, Icy steps out rather dizzy but sporting a grin on her face _ ]

**Blaineley:** 45.8 seconds! Unbelievable! As a result of beating Shere Khan’s time, I declare Icy as the winner, meaning she gets immunity from the vote!

**Icy:** Hah! In your faaaaaaaa…[ _ plops to the ground _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Icy:** I meant what I said, anything this two-bit show can throw at me, I’ll just hit harder back. As if that stupid Bagheera thought he could outsmart me. Hah, he wishes! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Bagheera:** [ _ smacks his forehead _ ] I can’t believe how badly that backfired! I set myself up in my own trap and now  _ she’s _ yucking it up. [ _ sighs _ ] Well, at the very least, I know that I’m safe from the vote. After all, with Shere Khan and Sammy on my side, that’s the majority. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to evening where Amy and Sammy are seen sitting on the steps of the cabins _ ] 

**Amy:** Ugh, well that sucked!

**Sammy:** Yeah...it did...so, you gonna try and vote me off tonight?

**Amy:** I could, but I see no reason to. 

**Sammy:** Wait, really?   
**Amy:** Yeah...I’ll admit that tiara from earlier made me...think about a few things...I’ve decided not to vote against you…

**Sammy:** Well...thank you, A-

**Amy:** Let it be known that I  _ tolerate _ you, keyword “tolerate.” We are not braiding each other’s hair or doing each other’s nails or any of that mushy-gushy stuff. 

**Sammy:** [ _ shrugs _ ] Meh, I can live with that. So long as you don’t outright hate me, I’m good.

**Amy:** Hmph, good. 

**Sammy:** Sooooo...about the vote-

**Amy:** Tigger. 

**Sammy:** What?

**Amy:** I want Tigger gone. 

**Sammy:** You mean Shere Khan?

**Amy:** Whatever. You think you could manage that?

**Sammy:** Well, we’re probably not gonna get much luck with Bagheera as those two are close to one another. Icy, on the other hand…

**Icy:** [ _ off-screen _ ] Would love to be of service to you.

**Amy and Sammy:** Huh? 

**Icy:** [ _ standing in front of the twins _ ] I’d like to be of assistance in your little...predicament. After all, it’s three girls against two guys. I think we can make it work. 

**Sammy:** Really? Well...if you’re sure you’re willing to help…

**Icy:** Rest assured that you have my word that I will vote alongside you two for tonight. See, no crossed fingers. 

**Amy:** [ _ sighs _ ] Fine...thanks, I guess? 

**Icy:** No problem. [ _ walks away, leaving the twins to glance cautiously at each other _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to black, at the Campfire Ceremony _ ]

**Blaineley:** And now, five will soon become four as we bid farewell to another castmember. Everyone, cast your votes.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Amy:** I meant what I said, if Samey doesn’t vote for me, I’m not voting for her.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Sammy:** Never thought I’d be voting  _ along _ with Amy instead of  _ against _ Amy. Guess you could call that progress...I think.

[ _ static buzzing _ ]

**Blaineley:** Alright, time for the marshmallows; Icy [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ], Bagheera [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ], and...Samey [ _ catches the marshmallow _ ]. And the final marshmallow goes to…

…

..

.

[ _ scene cuts to Amy looking rather tense, then cuts to Shere Khan looking rather unconcerned, then cuts to Blaineley _ ]

...Shere Khan!

[ _ Shere Khan catches the marshmallow _ ]

**Amy:** What?! How did I-

**Icy:** I believe I may have played a part in that…[ _ chuckles _ ]...bye-bye.

**Amy:** [ _ scoffs _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the dock as Amy is seen grumpily walking toward the Boat of Losers _ ]

**Sammy:** [ _ off-screen _ ] Amy! Wait! 

**Amy:** Hmm? 

**Sammy:** Hold on, I just wanted to say...well...I’ll see you again when I do? 

**Amy:** [ _ sighs _ ] Yeah, you will...I suppose…[ _ sticks out her hand for Sammy to shake, which the nice twin does awkwardly. She then boards the Boat of Losers and sets off into the night _ ]

**Blaineley:** And thus, we say goodbye to one of the twins! We’re now in the final four, who will make it to the finale and who will be the next to take a trip to Loserville? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Blaineley!

[ _ scene cuts to black as the episode ends _ ]


	11. Top Cat

**Chapter Eleven: Top Cat**

[ _Nighttime, Camp Wawanakwa_ ] 

[ _scene shows Sammy sleeping all alone in the females’ side of the cabins_ ]

 **Sammy:** Um...goodnight...myself…[ _sighs_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ] 

**Sammy:** I legit never thought that I’d be missing Amy of all people, but now...I do...plus, the only girl left on this show other than me is...Icy...and I’ve no interest in trying to get along with her, seeing as she doesn’t like me…or any of us for that matter.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the interior of the spa hotel where Icy is seen plopping onto her bed_ ]

 **Icy:** [ _sighs_ ] Finally, back where I belong, to hell with those disgusting cabins, I’m staying here for the rest of the game. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Icy:** The final four, just two more eliminations and I get to face the unlucky loser in the finale and win the big ones. I always knew I’d get this far, and I didn’t even have to play nice for half the time. That should send a message to all of you, this show isn’t about making friends and being all lovey-dovey with one another, it’s about winning that million dollars and watching with sadistic glee as the people you despise have to sit back and watch you take all they’ve worked for in the blink of an eye! [ _chuckles darkly_ ] You know the old saying “crime doesn’t pay”? Well, guess I’ve proved that can of lies wrong. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to early in the morning as Sammy is seen still sleeping when a knock at the door is heard_ ]

 **Icy:** SAMEY! Wake up, there’s an emergency! 

**Sammy:** [ _her eyes shoot wide open_ ] WHA?! [ _yawns_ ] Icy...what is it…[sluggishly goes to open the door]...yes?  
 **Icy:** Ah, good, you’re up, please be a dear and powder my face.

 **Sammy:** What...why can’t you do it yourself?

 **Icy:** Oh, I would, Samey I would...except I don’t feel like it, oh, could you almost tend to my nails?

 **Sammy:** [ _groans_ ] It’s too early for this...I’m going back to bed…

 **Icy:** Alright then, I don’t suppose I could help you _cool off_ ? [ _twiddles her fingers threateningly_ ] 

**Sammy:** [ _her eyes shoot wide open again and she rushes back to Icy_ ] Oh, no! No, no, no, it’s fine, I’ll do it, just...lead the way…

 **Icy:** Ah, that’s a good girl, now come along. And stop slouching! 

**Sammy:** [ _groans as she follows the ice witch_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Sammy:** [ _with bags under her eyes_ ] Icy got me up at five in the morning just so that I could apply on her makeup...are you kidding me right now?! I am _not_ a servant! I’d tell her to show that makeup right up her ass...if she didn’t that powers that is…[ _sighs_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to later in the morning as Bagheera and Shere Khan are seen stepping out of their side of the cabins_ ] 

**Bagheera:** [ _inhales and then exhales_ ] That crisp morning air...it feels so good to just take it in…[ _sighs contentedly_ ]...wouldn’t you agree, Shere Khan?

 **Shere Khan:** Indeed I would, although I think of a few other things that are just as good to take in...such as a certain thing in particular~

 **Bagheera:** [ _blushes and coughs_ ] W-Well, yes, I suppose you could also do that…[ _sees Icy and Sammy coming out of the spa hotel, the ice witch looking all satisfied and the nice twin looking very tired_ ] Oh, that poor girl, just look at her…

 **Shere Khan:** [ _sighs_ ] That woman is sadistic in every sense of the word. It may be ironic coming from me, but at least I have standards.

 **Icy:** Ah, good morning, you two. Sleep well, I know I did, those beds are _so_ comfortable...not that you would know, of course.

[ _the two jungle cats give her an unamused look and then turn to Sammy_ ]

 **Bagheera:** Samantha, dear, are you alright? 

**Sammy:** [ _slurred_ ] What...oh, yeah, I-I’m fine, just...peachy…[ _yawns_ ]...I don’t suppose it’s too late to go back to bed now, is it? 

[ _at that moment, a trumpet sounds, alerting the four contestants_ ]

 **Sammy:** Oh, for crying out loud! 

**Blaineley:** [ _with a parrot on her shoulder_ ] Attention, cast! It’s time for the final four to get in gear and find out what surprises await for them today! 

**Icy:** What’s with the rat on your shoulder?

 **Blaineley:** That’s my new BFFF; best flying friend forever. That brings up to the theme of today’s challenge; the animal buddy flick! 

**Sammy:** Wait, but aren’t they...actually, never mind. 

**Blaineley:** The home arc of any good animal buddy flick is the human-animal bonding, or in Bagheera and Shere Khan’s case, the animal-animal bonding. First, the human and the animal start as enemies. Then through many misadventures, animal and human grow to care about each other and become fast friends. The first animal buddy challenge will be to pick an animal and teach it to be just like you. That shouldn’t be too hard since you’re all animals. [ _rimshot_ ] The cast member whose animal most resembles them at the end wins the challenge. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Shere Khan:** This shouldn’t be too hard to accomplish. Being one of the most well-known predators in existence, my “buddy” will have no issue in following exactly what I tell it to do. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the center of the forest where a tarp is concealing a large object_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Alright, cast! Time to meet your future BFFFs! Best furry, feathered, or finned friends forever. 

[ _Chef pulls off the tarp, revealing a bear, a shark, a chameleon, and a raccoon all caged up_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Pick an animal and get training, you have three hours.

 **Icy:** I got the shark! [ _pushes Sammy_ ] The shark’s mine! [ _hugs the large fish tank_ ] Yes! 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Sammy:** Ugh, it’s almost too fitting that she would choose a shark. She bites like one. If I had to choose between one or the other to save...I’d take the shark.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Bagheera:** I’ll take the chameleon, I know that seeing as you’re not particularly fond of bears, you can have that one all to yourself.

 **Shere Khan:** Hmph, I will indeed. [ _punches his palm_ ] 

**Sammy:** Guess that leaves me with the raccoon...[ _cautiously approaches the cage_ ]...uh, hey there, little fella…[ _recoils when the raccoon viciously tries to claw at her_ ]...okay...this is gonna be a problem...

[ _scene cuts to Bagheera inspecting his chameleon as it changes to dark purple_ ]

 **Bagheera:** You’re close, but not close enough, I need full black like my fur. Violet isn’t my color.

[ _scene cuts to Sammy holding a treat over the growling raccoon_ ] 

**Sammy:** Uh, c’mon, boy, you can do it! Roll over! Play dead! Anything?!

[ _scene cuts to Icy glaring at the shark_ ]

 **Icy:** Look, let’s not waste each other’s time. I don’t like you, you don’t like me, but if you help me get to the finals, I’ll make you a _very_ rich shark. 

[ _scene cuts to Shere Khan glaring at the bear_ ]

 **Shere Khan:** Alright, listen up, you glorified honey guzzler. You are going to listen to me and do exactly what I tell you to do because I am the top predator around here, so by default, that makes you inferior to me. 

[ _the bear growls at the tiger, but the latter smack the former in the face with his claws_ ] 

**Shere Khan:** I meant what I said, _you_ will listen to _me_. 

[ _scene cuts back to Sammy with her growling raccoon, now with a bit of rope_ ]

 **Sammy:** C’mon, boy, you can do it! It’s easy! [ _goes down on all fours and bites down on the dog like a dog. She then spits it out and starts panting, which causes the raccoon to stop growling, pull out a doggie treat from the box and throw it into the nice twin’s mouth, causing her to gag and spit it out_ ]

 **Sammy:** PUH! [ _points angrily at the raccoon_ ] Hey, what was that-[ _notices the raccoon mimicking her hand gestures_ ]...wait, are you…[ _waves her hand about and the raccoon does the same, causing her to gasp happily_ ] 

[ _scene cuts back to Icy with her shark, the ice witch looking particularly irritated_ ]

 **Icy:** Alright, listen here, tuna! Either you’re gonna listen to me, or I’m gonna cook you up for dinner, you hear me?! [ _the shark then growls and tries to bite at from within the fish tank, causing her to recoil_ ] Ooooh, so it’s gonna be like that, is it? Well, that’s fine by me! [ _jumps into the air into the shark’s tank with a battle cry_ ] 

[ _scene cuts to Blaineley and Chef standing behind a table as the contestants approach them_ ]

 **Blaineley:** Alright, cast! Time to judge the animal buddies!

 **Sammy:** [ _notices that Icy is looking rather scratched up_ ] Icy? What happened to you?

 **Icy:** [ _deadpan_ ] You should see the other guy. 

**Blaineley:** Samey, you and your raccoon are up! 

**Sammy:** Well, I couldn’t really take him any tricks, but he does mimic whatever I do. Watch. [ _strikes several poses and the raccoon does the same_ ] Shake. [ _pulls out her hand for the raccoon to shake, which it does_ ] Take a bow. [ _bows down which the raccoon follows_ ] 

**Blaineley:** [ _shares a glance with Chef and the two of them each hold up a sign_ ] Ten! 

**Sammy:** Yes! [ _high-fives the raccoon_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Alright, bear, show us your best Shere Khan impression. 

[ _the tiger holds up a teacup and sips. The bear tries to do the same...but ends up dropping the cup on the ground and spilling the tea all over himself, causing the tiger to facepalm and the unsatisfied judges to give him a six each_ ] 

**Shere Khan:** [ _to the bear_ ] You’re dead to me. 

**Blaineley:** Next! 

[ _Bagheera points to his fur which the chameleon mimics by turning black, resulting in the judges clapping and giving him an eight each_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Icy, you seem to be short one animal buddy.

 **Icy:** It...couldn’t make it...sashimi, anyone? [ _hands out a plate of sashimi to the judges which they both take a bite out of_ ] 

**Chef:** Hmm-mmm, where’d ya’ get fresh fish around h-[ _pauses and glares at Icy_ ]

 **Icy:** [ _scoffs_ ] As if I’d be _that_ cruel. I gave the shark a nice roundhouse to the belly and it coughed up its lunch, from his stomach to yours.

[ _Blaineley and Chef suddenly hold in a wretch as the other contestants give off various sounds of disgust_ ]

 **Sammy:** Ew! 

**Bagheera:** Ugh, absolutely repulsive! 

**Shere Khan:** Disgusting! 

**Blaineley:** Points have been tallied and the winner of the first challenge is...Sammy! 

**Sammy:** Whoo-hoo! I won! 

**Blaineley:** What’s next in store for the final four? Find out after the break.

[ _scene cuts to black, the episode continues_ ] 

[ _scene shows a helicopter landing on the other side of the island. Blaineley and three of the four contestants disembark_ ] 

**Sammy:** Strange, I don’t think we’ve been to this section of the island.

 **Blaineley:** Exactly, your next challenge is to find your way back to your sleeping quarters. A 10-mile hike through this forest, using only your animal buddies to guide you. First one back wins invincibility and is safe from the vote tonight. Samey gets to shave 30 minutes off her final time for winning the first challenge. Everyone ready?

 **Sammy:** Wait, where’s Icy? 

**Blaineley:** [ _chuckles_ ] She’s with her animal. 

[ _scene cuts to a river where Icy is swimming in the center as the shark circles her_ ]

 **Icy:** Ha, back for round two, are ya’? [ _sees two more sharks approaching_ ] And I see you’ve brought friends. 

[ _scene cuts to Blaineley climbing back into the helicopter_ ] 

**Blaineley:** See you all back at the quarters and good luck! 

[ _the door closes and the helicopter sets off into the sky_ ] 

[ _the contestants then set off on three different paths through the forest_ ] 

[ _scene cuts to Bagheera coming up to a tree when he notices his chameleon appears to be missing_ ] 

**Bagheera:** What the...where are you, you little…[ _the chameleon appears atop his head, now back in its normal colors_ ]...ah, there you are. Sneaky things, these chameleons. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Bagheera:** While I had no doubt in my mind that I would get this far, it is nice to embrace that satisfaction of actually accomplishing your goal. The key is to keep a level head and let everything fall into place, which I have done accordingly. Now, all I need to do is get back to the other side of the island before the others and I have a guaranteed spot in the finals. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Shere Khan walking alongside his bear_ ] 

**Shere Khan:** You must be a descendant of Baloo, seeing as you couldn’t accomplish even the simplest of tasks. [ _sighs_ ] Why must bears be so hard to work with? 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Shere Khan:** Tis no surprise that I managed to get as far as I did, it only makes sense that I would make it to the final four. I mean, have you taken a look at the competition beforehand? It wasn’t a particular challenge at all, although reaching the finals will truly seal the deal. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Sammy walking with her raccoon_ ]

 **Sammy:** You know, I never thought I’d be able to get a raccoon to listen to me. Guess I do have a talent after all. Now, if only I knew how to get back to the other side of the island before the others. Even with the advantage, there’s a possibility that I might be stuck out here the longest. Bagheera and Shere Khan’s species come from a place with mostly trees, so they probably know more about this kind of stuff that I do...wow, that totally didn’t sound stereotypical at all…[ _sighs_ ]...I’ve come this far in the game, and yet I’m still unsure whether or not I actually...deserve to be here...I’m nothing special...I’m just a simple plain girl…[ _the raccoon then scratches her leg_ ] OW! What’d you do that for?! [ _the raccoon points to her, then points to its open mouth, makes a gagging gesture, and then shakes its head_ ] Wait, you don’t think I’m...as bad as I’m describing myself? [ _the raccoon gives her a smile and nods_ ] Hey...maybe you’re right...maybe the only problem with me is that I keep bringing myself down, even when I don’t need to. After all, I managed to get Amy to “tolerate” me and I’ve been able to make a few friends along the way...never thought that a raccoon would be able to motivate me, but low and behold, it has. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Sammy:** It’s time for me to start looking more at the positive aspects of life. Sure, I’ve lived in my sister’s shadow for years now, but if I can make her lessen her disdain for me, then I can surely pull through all the way to the finals. Just the thought of that is making me giddy inside. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Icy having beaten two of the sharks with just the one now circling her_ ]

 **Icy:** I took care a’ your buddies...and now it’s your turn! Come on...bring it!

[ _the shark rises from the water and charges...past Icy_ ]

 **Icy:** Oooooh, no, you don’t! You’re not getting away from me, chum breath! [ _swims after the shark_ ] COME BACK HERE!!!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Icy:** That shark is _not_ ruining my chances at getting to the finals! I’ve come too far to squander any progress I’ve made, even if I have to fight to the death to win, I’m getting to that finale! 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to a waterfall as Icy and the shark approach it. The shark clings onto the ledge before it falls down, but Icy falls straight down the waterfall, screaming all the way_ ]

[ _scene cuts to evening as Blaineley is seen waiting outside the respective quarters when…_ ]

 **Sammy:** [ _off-screen_ ] I’m here! [ _on-screen_ ] I’m here! 

**Blaineley:** Samey, you’re the first to arrive and with your animal buddy! 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Sammy:** I can’t believe it, I’m actually gonna get a spot in the finals! EEEEEEEE!!! 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Blaineley:** [ _as the other three contestants arrive_ ] And we have the jungle cats and the ice witch taking up the rear! Better late than never, Samey and her raccoon buddy won the challenge so she gets immunity. Additionally, I’d like to make an announcement; Samey also gets a guaranteed spot in the finals, which means tonight, two of you will be eliminated while Samey will be allowed to choose who she’d like to take to the final two.

 **Sammy:** [ _begins to walk away, but feels herself being picked up by Icy_ ] Hey!

 **Icy:** Here’s the deal, you get me to the final two and I won’t turn you to ice, understood? 

**Sammy:** W-Well, I-

 **Icy:** [ _in a more threatening tone_ ] Understood?! 

**Sammy:** I...I...understood…

 **Icy:** Good…[ _puts down the nice twin_ ]...Bagheera is tonight’s vote. See you at the elimination ceremony and the finale. [ _chuckles darkly as she walks away_ ] 

**Sammy:** [ _groans_ ]

 **Bagheera:** Are you alright there, Samantha? 

**Sammy:** Huh? Oh, yeah, right, I-I’m fine, really, I just need to...rest a bit before tonight. [ _walks into the spa hotel_ ] 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Shere Khan:** Well, this throws a wrench in my plans, had I or Bagheera won the challenge, no doubt we’d both be heading into the finale. But seeing as the girl won the challenge, it’ll be up to her to decide our fate…[ _sighs_ ]...it’s rather unfortunate to not be in charge.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to black, at the Campfire Ceremony_ ] 

**Blaineley:** This is a big one, cast! Samey is safe from elimination which means the rest of you are fair game, so sharpen those claws and cast your votes.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Icy:** I meant what I said, I’m getting to the finale, one way or another. 

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Bagheera:** Well, this should be no surprise at all.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Shere Khan:** I suppose on the plus side, this means a certain someone won’t be here any longer.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Sammy:** [ _sighs_ ] If I take Icy to the finale, she won’t freeze me. But...

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Blaineley:** Alright, the votes are in, and with three votes against them, the loser is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Icy! 

**Icy:** What?!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Sammy:** This is my decision, not hers. I won the challenge, so I get to decide who I’m voting off.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Icy:** [ _points at Sammy_ ] You...you...you! I’m gonna-

 **Bagheera:** Oh, shut up, woman. You’ve had this coming for a while now.

 **Icy:** This was supposed to happen to you, you no good worthless- 

**Shere Khan:** [ _stands up and looks Icy directly in the face_ ] You call him worthless and I will claw out your insides. 

**Blaineley:** CHEF! Take her to the boat.

[ _Chef goes over to the ice witch and picks her up_ ]

 **Icy:** [ _squirming_ ] Let go! Get your grubby hands off me before I turn you into a living popsicle! 

**Chef:** Girl, I’m this close to breakin’ yo’ back like a toothpick if ya’ don’t shut yo’ mouth up! 

[ _scene cuts to Icy on the Boat of Losers, tied up with a rope_ ]

 **Icy:** It’s not fair, I deserve to be in the finale! 

**Blaineley:** Evidently not. Now, Samey, it’s time for you to choose who you would like to face off against in the finale. 

**Sammy:** [ _clears throat_ ] Well, after a bit of thought and consideration, the person who I want to face off in the finale is…

…

…

…

...Bagheera. 

**Shere Khan:** [ _sighs_ ] Well, I suppose I was expecting that answer. 

**Bagheera:** Well, I thank you, Samantha. 

**Sammy:** Yeah, no problem...sorry, Shere Khan. 

**Shere Khan:** Well, I suppose it isn’t a total loss in the end. After all, once you win, the two of us can do something more our style.

 **Bagheera:** [ _chuckles_ ] Patience, Khan, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. 

**Shere Khan:** [ _nods in approval and boards the boat_ ] 

[ _the Boat of Losers disappears from sight_ ] 

**Blaineley:** Well, we’ve seen twelve go and now we’re down to the final two, Samey and Bagheera! Who’ll take home one million dollars and be the winner? Tune in to find out next time on the season finale of Total...Drama...Blaineley! 

[ _scene cuts to black as the episode ends_ ] 


	12. Eye on the Prize

**Chapter Twelve: Eye on the Prize**

[ _ Nighttime, Camp Wawanakwa _ ] 

**Blaineley:** For the past several days, you’ve seen them go face to face in the ultimate challenge of getting the grand prize, and thus we have reached the final two! This season, we saw what happens when you pluck up the courage to stand up against any adversity and fight your way to the top. We also saw what happens when someone gets a little too confident in themselves and ultimately ends up planning their own downfall. Now, it’s time to see who will win one million dollars; will it be Bagheera who didn’t take stand for anything Icy was doing and came out on top of all her misdeeds, or will it be Samey who finally got the courage to stand up to her sister and make it all the way to the big ones? Well, you’re about to find out right here on the season finale of Total...Drama...Blaineley! 

[ _ scene cuts to the interior of the spa hotel where Sammy is seen resting peacefully in bed _ ] 

**Sammy:** [ _ sighs _ ] It’s great to be back in here. I forgot how soft these beds were. And that dinner was the best thing I’ve had in the past few days. Yep, it feels good to be a winner. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Sammy:** I legit never thought I would actually get to the finale, and here I am. I also feel like I accomplished quite a lot during my time here. I’ve made some new friends, I’ve gotten Amy to not hate me as much anymore and you’ve no idea how good it felt to take out Icy. Ohohoho, looks like her power can’t help her everywhere. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the interior of the males’ side of the cabins where Bagheera is seen getting ready for bed _ ] 

**Bagheera:** Just one more night in these filthy cabins and then I can retire to a more suitable bed. Mind you, it is rather nice to have gotten up to this point, so I suppose it isn’t all bad. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Bagheera:** What a lot of people in these types of competition underestimate is a sense of level-headedness. You just need to keep focus and not be fooled by more suspicious-looking characters. That way, your mindset is clear and not frazzled at the thought of peer pressure, making decisions of own is key. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to morning as Sammy and Bagheera are seen leaving their respective quarters _ ] 

**Sammy:** Good morning, Bagheera. Hope you slept well for today’s the big day. [ _ giggles _ ] 

**Bagheera:** And a good morning to you, too, Samantha. I am indeed ready for the events of today.

**Sammy:** You know, it’s weird the feeling you get when you realize you’re actually in the finals. Like, you either didn’t expect it or you knew it was gonna happen, but then you’re actually there. 

**Bagheera:** Well, tis a good feeling, I believe. All the work you’ve done to get to this point has paid off and now you just need to seal the deal by winning it all. 

**Loudspeaker:** Attention, finalists! Meet me in the center of the forest to find out what your final challenge will be! 

[ _ scene cuts to the two finalists and Blaineley standing before a set of bleachers _ ]

**Blaineley:** Now, before we send the two of you off on your final challenge, let’s welcome back the twelve contestants who did not make it to the finals! 

[ _ the twelve aforementioned contestants; Shere Khan, Icy, Amy, Snooper, Jinks, Peridot, Diaspro, Trixie, Blabber, Stella, Vendetta, and Eddy walk into view and each takes a seat on the bleachers _ ] 

**Eddy:** [ _ to Amy _ ] Hey there, cutie. [ _ tries to wrap his arm around her _ ] 

**Amy:** [ _ swats Eddy’s arm away _ ] If you wanna keep your arms, you will  _ not _ touch me, you hear? 

**Eddy:** Fine. [ _ grumbles _ ] 

**Icy:** [ _ as she takes a seat on the bleachers _ ] Hmph! 

**Peridot:** What are you so mopey about? 

**Icy:** You know very well why I’m like this, I should be in the final two instead of them.

**Jinks:** Oh, here we go. 

**Blabber:** But you were mean and nasty. I don’t think those types of people deserve to be in a finale.

**Snooper:** Precisely what me partner just said. I mean, it’s kinda obvious someone of your stature would never make the finals. 

**Trixie:** Besides, what you have is nothing compared to what I have to offer. 

**Icy:** [ _ sarcastically _ ] Oh, yeah, I’m sure everyone would have  _ loved _ to see the wannabe magician who’s special talent is basic card tricks in the final two. So sad. 

**Trixie:** Oh, you really wanna go there, missy? Because Trixie knows how to bring the  _ pain _ ! 

**Diaspro:** Ugh, you all are  _ so _ cramping my style with your excessive noise. I’d prefer a little peace if you wouldn’t mind. 

**Icy:** Oh, shut up, Princess Spoilsport. Like anyone gives a damn about what you say.

**Blaineley:** Um, hello? Peanut gallery?

**Diaspro:** At least I’m royalty unlike you, peasant! 

**Stella:** What difference does that make, you’re both snobs. 

**Diaspro:** Oh, says the one who just had to show up with Bloom and ruin all my hard work! 

**Stella:** Hey, we didn’t know Sky and Brandon were being dishonest! 

**Icy:** Oh, likely story, you’re just trying to cover it up with how you stupid fairies can do no wrong!

**Shere Khan:** [ _ rolls his eyes _ ] This is pathetic. 

**Vendetta:** I agree, if anyone should have been in this finale, it should have been  _ me _ ! I deserve to be here more than any of you! 

**Shere Khan:** [ _ facepalms and mutters _ ] Not what I meant, you idiot…

**Blaineley:** [ _ clears throat _ ] Excuse me? Helloooo? 

[ _ a loud argument breaks within the peanut gallery as Bagheera and Sammy glance at each other awkwardly. Blaineley looks on with an annoyed expression on her face and pulls out an air horn to stop the noise _ ] 

**Blaineley:** Thank you! Now, back to the reason we’re all here, the final challenge; the rejected Olympic relay race! Each of the three parts was pitched to the committee but sadly rejected as an Olympic sport. First, each of you has to put on one of these. [ _ tosses a cow hat to Bagheera and a chicken hat to Sammy _ ] Dressed as a cow and a chicken, run to the first location and shimmy up the pole to retrieve your flag. If you don’t have the flag, don’t bother coming off down that pole. Next, you will cross a 300-meter balance beam, suspended across a small ravine while carrying a heavy rock. The final leg of the race is a long-distance run, returning to the finish line here. First camper to arrive wins the challenge, wins the season, and wins the million-dollar prize! 

**Sammy:** [ _ as she puts her hat on _ ] Good luck, Bagheera. If I had to lose to anyone here, it’d be you. 

**Bagheera:** [ _ as he puts his hat on _ ] The feeling is mutual, Sammy, although this hat feels rather undignified. 

**Stella:** Come on, Sammy, you can do it! 

**Jinks:** Like, win for us cats, Bagheera! 

**Icy:** I hope you both fall into the ravine.

**Amy:** OMG, they won, you lost, get over it. 

**Icy:** Shut up, you! 

**Blaineley:** On your marks...get set...GO!!! [ _ blows the air horn and the two finalists run from the finish line _ ] 

[ _ as the feline and the human run, some of the eliminated contestants run alongside them _ ] 

**Amy:** C’mon, Samey! Get a move-on before he beats you! 

**Sammy:** Wait, you’re cheering for me?   
**Amy:** What, I just...fine, I’m cheering for you, just don’t make a big deal out of it…

**Sammy:** Noted…

**Shere Khan:** You know, if you win this race, I’ll have a  _ surprise _ for you that I’m sure you’d be interested in. [ _ winks _ ] 

**Bagheera:** [ _ blushes _ ] Oh, come on now, Khan, I’m in a race. This is no time for distractions. 

[ _ as the two finalists reach their flagpoles, they find it rather difficult to get a grip to climb up _ ]

**Sammy:** Ugh, I can’t get up, my pole’s too slippery!

**Bagheera:** So is mine! What’s even on this thing?! 

**Icy:** [ _ while looking away _ ] Oh, I wonder whatever could have caused that…[ _ chuckles quietly to herself, but this doesn’t go unnoticed by Shere Khan _ ] 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Icy:** [ _ sighs _ ] The old invisible ice trick. Always comes in handy for situations like this. 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Shere Khan:** [ _ gets behind Bagheera and pushes him upward _ ] Come on, it’s just another one of that lowlife’s tricks! 

**Bagheera:** [ _ as he feels the sudden force _ ] Oh! Steady on, down there! 

**Sammy:** [ _ strains and groans as she continues to struggle on the pole...until she feels a push from behind _ ] Huh?!

**Amy:** You owe me big time for this, Samey! Now get up there and grab that flag! 

[ _ with the added support, Bagheera and Sammy find themselves climbing to the top of their respective flagpoles, grabbing their flags and sliding back down to continue their run _ ] 

**Shere Khan:** [ _ to Icy _ ] Looks like two can play at that game. [ _ runs off to join Bagheera _ ] 

**Icy:** Grrrrrrrrrrr! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Icy:** Oh, that tiger thinks he’s  _ so _ smart, doesn’t he?! Well, he’d better watch his step if he knows what’s good for him! 

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to Bagheera and Sammy stopping just before the edge of the ravine and looking across the long beam to the other side _ ] 

**Sammy:** [ _ gulps _ ] This isn’t gonna end well. 

[ _ scene cuts to black, the episode continues _ ] 

**Sammy:** [ _ with the rock in her hands _ ] Oh, this thing weighs a ton! How are we supposed to get across safely with all this extra weight? 

**Bagheera:** [ _ with the rock in his hands _ ] Wait, what are those things down in the ravine? 

**Sammy:** Huh? [ _ gasps to see several monstrous-looking creatures down in the ravine, squirming and gnawing upward _ ] What the heck are those?! 

**Vendetta:** _ Those _ are my fiends. I created them especially for this occasion, I thought it would be nice for the two of you to go out with a bang...well, consider it more of a  _ bite _ ! [ _ chuckles deviously _ ] The second you fall, you will be nothing but dinner for my fiends, but do not worry, I take good care of the million dollars, seeing as you won’t be needing it where you’re going. 

**Sammy:** WHAT?! That’s insane! 

**Bagheera:** I demand to see the hostess, this can’t possibly be allowed!

**Vendetta:** Oh, I took care of them.

[ _ scene cuts to Blaineley and Chef hanging on a pole as a group of fiends surround and try to bite at them _ ] 

**Blaineley:** That little girl is evil, I tell you! EVIL! 

**Chef:** That lil’ girl is DEAD next time I see her! 

[ _ scene cuts back to the two now very anxious finalists _ ] 

**Icy:** Well, what are you waiting for? Are you too chicken to cross a little wooden beam? Oh, well, guess the million dollars won’t be either of yours! 

**Shere Khan:** Woman, shut up! Just don’t look down and you’ll be alright! 

**Sammy:** [ _ gulps and nervously begins to cross the beam _ ] Ooooooh…

**Bagheera:** [ _ cautiously begins to cross the beam and gaps at the fiends below _ ] Okay, keep still and keep calm...just don’t...look down…

**Sammy:** [ _ continues to nervously walk across the beam when one of the fiends jumps up, startling her _ ] WAH! [ _ her sudden reaction causes her to teeter _ ]

**Amy and Bagheera:** [ _ gasps _ ]

**Vendetta:** YES! EAT HER ALIVE!!!

**Sammy:** [ _ continues to teeter nervously until she manages to regain her balance _ ] Phew!

**Bagheera:** Are you alright there, Sammy?

**Sammy:** Yeah, I-I think so...but we should probably get a move-on before we’re dinner.

**Bagheera:** Well, no need to tell me twice. 

[ _ the finalists cautiously walk towards the end of their respective beams and drop down their rocks _ ] 

**Sammy:** Phew! That was close! 

**Vendetta:** Oh, did I forget to mention that my fiends can climb?

**Sammy:** Wait, what?! [ _ sees the fiends rising from the ravine _ ] RUN! 

[ _ Sammy, Bagheera, Amy, and Shere Khan run away from the ravine as Vendetta and Icy watch with satisfaction _ ] 

**Vendetta:** Hehehe…

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

**Vendetta:** I was eliminated second on this show! I do not do losing! So, what better way to make myself feel better than to strike fear into the stupid finalists? Hehehe, oh, I am a genius.

[ _ static buzzing _ ] 

[ _ scene cuts to the two felines and the twins still running away from the oncoming fiends _ ] 

**Amy:** This is like so not cool! 

**Sammy:** You know, I agree with you there!

**Bagheera:** Isn’t there any way we can shake these...things?!

**Stella:** [ _ off-screen _ ] Leave it to us! 

**Shere Khan:** Ah, I see the cavalry’s arrived!

[ _ scene shows Stella in her fairy form and Trixie lighting her horn up _ ]

**Trixie:** Take this, you creeps! [ _ blasts magic from her horn, striking two of the fiends and causing them to implode _ ] 

**Stella:** Have a little sunshine surprise! YAH! [ _ blasts a magical beam which strikes four of the fiends and causes them to implode _ ]

**Vendetta:** Hey! What are you doing?! How dare you destroy my-[ _ gets shot with a magic beam by Trixie and is knocked out _ ] 

**Icy:** Hmph! No matter, I can take the two of you on all by my-

**Peridot:** [ _ runs and jumps up into the air with a wooden club _ ] HIYEYEYEYEYEYEYEAH! 

**Icy:** WHAT THE-AH! [ _ gets struck in the head by the club and is knocked unconscious _ ] 

**Peridot:** HAHA, I win again! 

**Sammy:** Thanks for the assistance! 

[ _ scene cuts back to the bleachers as the remaining contestants wait _ ]

**Snooper:** Can ya’ see ‘em, Blab?

**Blabber:** [ _ with a pair of binoculars _ ] I think...yes, here they come!

**Jinks:** Who’s in the lead?

**Blabber:** Uhhh, Bagheera! No, Sammy! Wait, Bagheera! Never mind, Sammy!

**Diaspro:** Make a choice already! 

**Blabber:** Hold on, it’s…it’s…

**Ending #1:**

[ _ as the two finalists approach the finish line with their partners, the first one to cross the line is… _ ]

**Blabber:** Sammy!

**Sammy:** Yes, I did it, I did it! Whoo-hoo! 

[ _ the rest of the peanut gallery, barring Icy and Vendetta cheer loudly at this _ ]

**Amy:** Huh, not bad, Samey...not bad at all...so, you gonna split the prize money 50/50 with me? 

**Sammy:** Well...we’ll work that out when we get home. 

**Bagheera:** Well...I suppose I won’t be getting that surprise, after all.

**Shere Khan:** Oh, come now, you know I can’t stay disappointed at you. [ _ pulls the panther into a kiss, causing Bagheera’s eyes to shoot wide open...but before closing them as he kisses back _ ] 

**Sammy:** Oh, wait, we forgot about Blainelely and Chef!

**Blaineley:** [ _ off-screen _ ] No need to worry! [ _ on-screen with Chef walking beside her _ ] Trixie, Stella, and Peridot managed to free us. So, with the news I’ve gathered, Samey, I present to you...one million dollars! 

[ _ Chef presents the briefcase to the nice twin which she hugs tightly _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to the contestants, Blaineley, and Chef all on a boat, Sammy holding onto the briefcase _ ]

**Blaineley:** Well, you’ve seen it here, folks! Until next time, this is Blaineley Stacey Andrews O’Halloran signing off, biding you Total Drama fans goodbye, right here on Total...Drama...Blaineley! 

[ _ scene shows the boat departing from the dock before the scene cuts to black, ending the episode _ ] 

**Ending #2:**

[ _ as the two finalists approach the finish line with their partners, the first one to cross the line is… _ ]

**Blabber:** Bagheera!

**Bagheera:** Haha, marvelous! 

[ _ the rest of the peanut gallery, barring Icy and Vendetta cheer loudly at this _ ]

**Sammy:** Hehe, sorry about blowing the race back there…

**Amy:** Meh, I can appreciate the effort.

**Sammy:** Awww…[ _ gives her sister a soft smile _ ]

**Shere Khan:** Well done, Bagheera, now about that surp-[ _ feels himself being pulled into a kiss by the panther _ ]

**Bagheera:** Oh, my apologies, got carried away there…   
**Shere Khan:** No need to apologize, even if you did spoil the surprise, I’m not complaining…[ _ pulls the panther into a kiss which he returns _ ]

**Bagheera:** Mmmmmm...

**Sammy:** Oh, wait, we forgot about Blainelely and Chef!

**Blaineley:** [ _ off-screen _ ] No need to worry! [ _ on-screen with Chef walking beside her _ ] Trixie, Stella, and Peridot managed to free us. So, with the news I’ve gathered, Bagheera, I present to you...one million dollars! 

[ _ Chef presents the briefcase to the panther which he takes with pride _ ]

[ _ scene cuts to the contestants, Blaineley, and Chef all on a boat, Bagheera holding onto the briefcase _ ]

**Blaineley:** Well, you’ve seen it here, folks! Until next time, this is Blaineley Stacey Andrews O’Halloran signing off, biding you Total Drama fans goodbye, right here on Total...Drama...Blaineley! 

[ _ scene shows the boat departing from the dock before the scene cuts to black, ending the episode _ ] 


End file.
